Maggot's Fester
by HellKing666
Summary: Taylor Hebert, her destiny was to rule as a grey hero, become leader of the Undersider's, destroy the most powerful of foes, and eventually, a normal life again, but, what if her Trigger event was much more drastic than before. The start dictates the rest of the story, even if it may seem like an early end.
1. Prologue

I reached, I struggled, and I screamed as the overbearing smell of my surroundings attacked me in a very painful way, I couldn't handle it, it was all so horrible, and I kept on slamming on the locker door, trying to break it open, or at least get some help from anyone listening.

But deep down in my head, I knew that gym wasn't scheduled for the rest of the day, and I wasn't even sure if the janitor would be here. But still, I pounded and pleaded for all my worth as I was stuck there.

After some time, I didn't know how long, hours? Minutes? I stopped, and just cried with tears down my face, I glared out of the thin openings of the prison I was subjected to, at the spots where my tormentors had disappeared.

I was distracted from the bubbling puke rising in my throat due to the overpowering stench around me as I considered this thought, Emma. I spat the name with venom in my mind, Sophia and Madison were also responsible for the torture I had went through for more than a year, but Emma was where it hurt the most.

She was my friend, my best friend, and now she was using everything I had told her to make a mess of my life, she called me names, insulted me, brought up even my mother's death…

I broke down; I felt the warm tears exit my eyes as I looked down into the barely lit darkness of my feet, it was stuffy, claustrophobic and smelt disgusting, and I had my ex-best friend to blame for it.

After a while, I considered my situation, it was horrible, and I had no desire to be here for a another minute, but all I have to do is wait for someone and I'll get out of here… that's right, all I have to do is wait…

What was that!?

I felt something; something had just brushed past my shoulder! I shuddered as I heard something crawling by my head, it wasn't until I looked forward, at the dim light that filtered through the vent of the locker, and then I saw it.

Insects, cockroaches, spiders, I had no idea but several of them were in here right now!

I struggled again in my closed space, knocking again at the metal walls that constricted me, I didn't have a phobia of them, but so close, knowing they were in the same space as me made me shriek and cower in renewed fear.

"Somebody please!" I shouted out, "Help me! I'm locked in here! Pleas-"

I now felt one of them crawling on my leg, but I couldn't brush it off, my space was so constricted by that I couldn't reach down there, I felt my breath now catch in my throat as I felt it move up my calf, my cries for help now cut off as I felt each individual leg crawl on my skin.

I let loose another round of tears as I felt it, I desperately tried to stomp my foot to get it off me, and yet I felt another cling onto my body from my ankle, I found my voice again as I resumed screaming out the locker, but I heard no running footsteps, no one rushing to save me.

Only me and several crawling creatures over my body…

I felt myself hyperventilate, I sucked in the air that was curdling my stomach, I was in a space that made me feel like I was chocking.

I want to get out of here! I don't want to feel this! I don't want to feelthis anymore! I don't wanttobe bullied anymore! IDON'T WANTTO BEHERE! IDON'TWANTTOLIVEANYMORE! IDON'T-

All of a sudden, my vision went black, and I soon forgot the horrible smells of used tampons, the suffocating space that had held me, or the several bugs that covered my body.

All I knew was darkness…

* * *

I woke up, yet, I didn't feel tired, if anything, I felt more energetic than I have in my life, I looked up, and was met with a ceiling, it took me a few seconds to process that, before I turned my mind to me.

I was… Taylor, that's right, Taylor Hebert, and… what was I doing?

My memories then flashed back a little, I had went to school… it was after the winter break, and I had been going towards the lockers…

I then remembered, the locker… the smell… the… bugs, I shuddered at the horrifying experience, and then puzzled what happened.

I must have fainted… since I'm out here, then that must mean someone found me… that's right, I must be in hospital right now, my dad must have been so worried.

I lifted my head off the… bed? I was puzzled, because it didn't feel like I was sitting up on anything.

I looked down, and yelped.

I was floating; I was floating in the air!

I found myself stunned for a while as I processed that, did I Trigger? Because of that incident, did I get the abilities to fly?

I then focused, and then found myself moving to the side, like I had imagined.

I got the power to fly! This… this is so cool! I smiled warmly, as I floated around the room for several seconds, it wasn't until I looked around did I get more confused.

This wasn't the hospital… this was my English classroom, I'm still in school? No, that can't be right, then why was it so dark? And why was I out of the locker?

I pondered on this as I floated down to the floor, expecting my feet to touch down on it, it wasn't until I found my eyes level with the desks did I snap out of it.

I looked down at my feet; I had the abilities to move through walls as well! A two fold power, that must mean I'm a Mover and a Breaker, maybe it was because I wanted to escape the locker? That seemed to be likely.

I made myself float upwards again so that my feet were 'touching' the floor. Then I tried to focus, so that I would be more solid, and carefully reached my right foot down.

And it worked, I gave it a cautious stamp before I let my other leg join it and I was now standing normally.

I gave myself a mental pat on the back at having figured out how to use my powers so fast, before I then realised why it was so dark.

It was late, very late, I didn't know what time it was- oh, one in the morning, thank you clock- One AM! My dad was going to be worried sick about me!

I decided to leave the pondering of my powers for later as I ran for the door and turned the knob…

Locked, well that… is not going to be a problem at all, I grinned as I focused on being Intangible and simply walked through it, having powers was so cool! I then decided to flaunt my powers even more as I phased through the floor below me, and this time let it, I then felt a little unnerved as I was looking into the inside of the floor for a few seconds, before I then came out of the first floor of the school, before I settled back on the hallways floor again.

I was just about to go again before I realized something… my bag.

That's right, when I was pushed into my locker, I had dropped my bag full of my school work, so it should still be in there, I looked behind me, coincidently, the locker room was directly below my English classroom, yet again, my walk through walls power might have been the reason, however… now that I think about it, did no one really notice my unconscious body floating in class? Or was I just still in the ceiling as I was floating? I had no idea.

I decided just to go get it, after all, it's not like I could get into more trouble since I had already been gone for hours.

I sunk through the wall to get into the locker room again, I stared at distaste at the locker, that seemed to smell even worse than before, before I looked at my target, my bag which was miraculously, not touched by Emma and her cronies.

I picked it up and slung it over my shoulder, before I glanced at me locker again, what caught my eye was something leaning against the vent, I looked at it at different angles, but I wasn't sure because of how little I could see inside, I looked down at the lock.

I guess it could hurt to look, I grasped the lock and turned it to my combinations, and as I opened the door-

OH MY GOD!

I flew backwards as something tumbled out of my locker and fell to a heap on the floor, I didn't look at it directly, I didn't WANT to look at it, because that split second I saw it, I didn't want to believe it.

I gulped before I looked down, and I saw… me.

By body, curled up in a ball, with lifeless eyes as it looked upwards.

But that wasn't the most shocking value, the most disgusting one was the bugs, several of them were still stuck to my body, yet my eyes were more glued to my face, where a long centipede was burrowed in my face… it was… I was…

Dead…

I shook, I shivered, I screamed, I did everything that anyone would do in my situation, but it wasn't until an undetermined hour into the night did I finally grasp it.

I looked down at my… body, it was far worse than the first time I looked, as well as a centipede, several other insects had in fact made a home and meal of me remains, the elation at becoming a Cape had all but collapsed into nothing as I stared as my… body.

It wasn't fair… it wasn't fair at all, why did I have to be put through this, the bullying, the name calling, the torture, and now… I didn't even have my life.

I was a ghost, not some Cape, I had actually turned into a ghost, I looked into a mirror, and saw my body and I shared a few similarities, I looked pale, my eyes were shrunken and dead, and not only that, I even had insects in my skin.

I didn't feel it at all, I moved my hand up to the centipede which mirrored the one on my body, and poked it with a morbid curiosity.

It wriggled a little before moving an inch deeper into my face, I felt like crying, I should have been, but it looked like becoming a ghost made tears not part of the package. I was dead…

I walked outside the school, and made my body float and I flew off towards my house.

Within minutes I was there, I flew through the walls and into the living room, my dad was still there.

He looked worried, he was pacing up and down the room with a tight lipped expression, and I quivered as I looked at him. Maybe… he was too worried to notice me?

"D-dad…" I spoke out, he still paced, and I spoke out louder, "Dad!"

He still didn't notice me, maybe it was like becoming solid, maybe I could turn it off, I focused on being seen, being heard and shouted out "Dad! I'm here!"

Not even a twitch, I felt myself fall to my knees in despair, what did I do? Why did I have to die, why-

All those questions had an answer, the reason I was dead, the reason I was ghost, the reason I was invested with bugs, it all pointed to them.

Madison, Sophia and… Emma.

They were the reason I was in that locker, and all the above, I felt my anger build, this wasn't a short frustration at them, at their cruelty, they were the reason why I was DEAD! I felt a cold put of fury had risen inside me, I could take the insults and the violence, the degrading manners, and I wouldn't raise a hand to them.

I looked at my bug infested body, and felt I determination in my being, and floated off the ground and zipping back towards the school.

I wasn't going to take this, if I was going to die.

I was going to make sure I would go with a bang; all I had was a few hours to prepare the jumbled idea in my head.

* * *

Emma Barnes was currently walking to school, along with her other friends Sophia and Madison. All of them were discussing the deed they had committed the night before.

"Do you think she might still be in there?" she asked as they passed the entrance, the other members of school giving them a wide berth due to their status.

"That would be great, the bitch still there all night, I can just imagine what she looks like" Sophia said with a cruel smile, Madison just silently agreed with a smile as well.

"Maybe we can get a picture of her when we open it, I can just imagine her face now" Emma commented, as they laughed over the misfortune of their victim.

In fact, the idea took hold and they decided to go to the locker room before their first period started, and so they found themselves at said room, they opened the door and were greeted with a horrible stench.

"Urg, did she wet herself or something?" Sophia asked as she held her nose, the smell before wasn't nearly as bad when they had been there last night, Emma cringed at it, but decided to push forward as her other two friends entered the room.

The first thing the trio noticed about the place was that it seemed too dark, like they were wearing shaded glasses, they blinked slightly as they looked around the room, before shrugging it off and moving towards the locker.

"Hey Mad's, you remember the combination right?" Emma asked Madison,

"Yeah, hold on a second" she crouched down and input the numbers that opened the locker, and swung it open, they were disappointed to see that it was empty, Sophia lowered her phone with a disgruntled expression.

"Too bad, I guess the janitor must have let her ou-

But before she could finish the sentence, a swarm of bugs then erupted from the open locker, all of them plastering the front of Madison, who then fell on her back in terror.

"OH GOD! GET THEM OFF ME!" Madison shrieked as she tried to swat at them as they moved towards her head.

Immediately, Sophia and Emma bent over their friend and tentatively tried to wipe away the bugs on their friend, but before they could do that, the locker behind Sophia then clanged open, and Sophia found herself lifted from the ground to plunge into it, with the door swinging closed just as quickly.

Emma stared wide eyed at the capture; all the while her eyes darted around the room, looking for whatever had attacked them.

"_Emmmma…" _She stiffened at the voice, it couldn't have been her friends, Sophia was too busy screaming curses from inside the locker, while Madison was too busy just screaming.

She knew that voice, her head swung towards the door, in front of it, with her head hung low, was Taylor Hebert; Emma gulped as she stared at her.

Before, she had been their prey, their target, she was a mess of nerves and timid at the same time, but now, she was terrifying.

"T-Taylor?" she stuttered as she stood up slowly, trying to ignore the screams of her friends, and especially trying to ignore Sophia's ones had changed to terror.

"_You… you thought you were so… untouchable" _the voice of Taylor choked out, _"You had all the teachers… eating out of your hand… and you enjoyed making my life… a misery"_

With every word the girl spoke, the room was getting darker, the smell that had been bad before was now more rancid, and Emma shook from head to toe as she looked at her ex-friend ex-victim.

Taylor was now walking towards Emma, the girl was still frozen in fear, _"We were best friends forever… I guess you and I have different understandings of forever"_

"C-come on Taylor" Emma had found her voice, but it was barely together, "you w-won't hurt me f-for that, right? D-didn't you say you wanted to be a hero? Y-you wouldn't be a hero if you hurt me"

Taylor still kept walking up to her until she was within breathing distance, _"I did say I always wanted to be a Cape… at least I did… in my LIFE"_

Emma's short relief cut out at her last words, wordlessly, Taylor pointed behind her, and as if compelled, Emma turned her head to look at Taylor's locker.

And inside it…was Taylor, another Taylor, her eyes blankly staring out, with bugs moving through her skin visibly, but worst of all, a withering mass was under her clothes, bulging and no doubt filled with the same insects as the ones on her face.

Emma retched at the sight, and felt the bile pooling up her throat, but she forced herself to look back at the other Taylor, who had also now looked directly at her.

She quailed in fright over Taylor's face, with a centipede sticking out her cheek, cockroaches clinging on her body, a pale and slightly see-through looks now about her.

She yelped as Taylor's hands, cold and clammy, gripped her shoulders, and forced her to look into the dead unblinking eyes of her classmate.

"_So… Emma" _the girl breathed out, her breath now could be identified as the smell of blood, _"You like picking on people, because their smaller than you?"_

As the two figures stood in the middle of the room, Emma couldn't help but be aware of the several of thousands on insects crawling towards them, there was nowhere in the room that wasn't filled with them, they were a carpet that made you forget what the colour of the walls and floor was.

"_Well…" _the rasping voice of the late Taylor intoned, _"Let's see how you like it"_

Then, a surging sound was heard, and Taylor's face then quivered, shook, and a grimace of a smile started to appear on her face, before sections of her skin broke away, and several spiders, beetles, flies and other bugs flew out of all the possible orifices visible, until her face resembled a grinning hive of crawling creatures.

And if no one was at class, and happened to be in the halls at the time, they would have definitely noticed three people screaming for the best part of an hour, fortunately, people were rather attentive with their classes in Winslow that day… except for four individuals who were absent at the time.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think?**

**I had this idea hit me, out of literal nowhere, Worm was a roller coaster ride for Taylor, and she didn't become a shining beacon of justice like she wanted, work on the wrong side of the law, had to turn herself unstable to get the full potential of her powers, and eventually, lost them all.**

**And Ghost Master is a favourite of mine, who wouldn't like a game which the objective is to scare the living shit out of people, or turn them insane, it's freaking awesome, and I saw a connection between the buggy types of the group with Taylor, so it stuck, I didn't really show that much of the Ghost Master mechanics, but I still found that it fit better as a crossover this way.**

**And as good as this series could be, I am not going to be able to continue it, so this is more of a story idea that anyone can take if their interested, if you know an author who would want to do this, then direct them here, I'll try to work on my other fics soon, so keep an eye out for them.**

**HellKing out!**


	2. Chapter 1: Ghost of Winslow High

**Chapter 2: The Ghost of Winslow High**

Armsmaster stood stiffly as he watched from the double sided mirror of the room. He wasn't much of a social person. Heck, he would even admit it to himself at times that emotions were not his forte, it was the main reason he had a lie detector in his helmet, unless someone was incredibly obvious, he would not be able to pick up on their body cues that mean they were up to something.

But even he could recognise that Sophia Hess, AKA, Shadow Stalker, was scared out of her wits.

No one was fond of her stand-offish and aggressive behaviour when she was on the team, but even Clockblocker, for all his inappropriate dialogue, couldn't think of anything when they brought back the shivering wreck that used to be their emotionally roughest member.

The tests confirmed that she was okay physically, so it was rather strange that she was in such a state, the only sign of injury was a slight bruising to the head, but her current condition begged otherwise.

Miss Militia had tried talking to her beforehand, but it had yielded no results, after two days, Sophia's only signs of recovery were that she wasn't scared of her own shadow anymore.

Shadow Stalker scared of her own shadow, how ironic, thought Armsmaster grimly.

The only information that they were able to narrow down was that she was found in this state with two other girls, Barnes and Clements, in the girl's locker room, all in similar states of disarray.

He had checked with the other two at the psyche wing of the normal hospital. They were both in similar conditions, except that Barnes was worse off, having frequent nightmares and whimpering when awake.

It was of no coincidence that they were all friends, he was sure of that; perhaps it was some sort of grudge that was against them? It was obvious this was the work of a Parahuman; no normal person could inflict such trauma without injury and time, added to the abilities of Hess herself.

The hero frowned slightly. All evidence led to that locker room. He had managed to receive permission today to check for himself what exactly went down at the school, of course, with discretion. It wouldn't do to rile up the students of the school that a famous hero was going to visit, so they commenced the mission on a Saturday, he decided to bring Vista and Clockblocker for the assignment, with their abilities they would be able to detain any possible Parahuman that could be lurking around, the old tinker knew better than to leave it up for chance.

Armsmaster's thoughts were interrupted as he saw Sophia stopped staring at nothing, turning her gaze to the mirror behind which he stood. He gave a same sigh of relief, her eyes, although dark and blank, were better than the horror stricken look from before, it showed signs she was improving at least.

Without further ado, he turned around and made his way down the corridors, his motorcycle waiting for him in the street.

* * *

"So this is where Shadow Stalker goes to school huh?" Clockblocker asked as he scrutinized the rather bleak looking place, "You know, I thought there was a reason she was so angry, I would be if I went to a place like this."

"Keep quiet, you are not supposed to say such confidential information out in public" Armsmaster barked at him quickly, he moved forward to intercept a teacher that was scheduled to receive them at the entrance, before long, they were making their way towards the girls locker room while keeping an eye out for anything out of the ordinary.

"It's… kind of scary in here" Vista muttered out as she looked around the place, "I know the place doesn't look that good-

She paused slightly as she heard an indignant sniff from their teacher guide and blushed lightly.

"Sorry… I mean, doesn't something feel weird about this place? Or is it just me?

"I don't know… maybe there is a ghost somewhere" Clockblocker smiled mischievously.

"Seriously? I'm not eight; you're not going to scare me with something like that." she huffed, irritated by her partners flippancy.

"_You should listen, it's foreshadowing."_

"Hah hah, really funny Clockblocker" Vista said sarcastically.

"What? I didn't say that." Clockblocker looked back at her; tilting his head in confusion.

Vista glared back for a second, before realising that Clockblocker ALWAYS took credit for his humour. Her brows drew together in her own confusion.

An icy chill then ran up their spines and they both turned to look back down the hall, the empty space should have been some reassurance… but the Wards only felt a shiver of fear at the memory of the chilly whisper that was in their ears previously.

They decided to catch up with Armsmaster before anything else happened, now constantly vigilant of anything happening around them.

Once they arrived at the lockers, the teacher told them that they could see themselves out and exited the school himself. Armsmaster took point and walked into the room.

As the two Wards entered, they were greeted by a warm scent filling their nostrils; they choked on the unpleasant air while Armsmaster merely looked around.

"W-what is that stench!" gagged Clockblocker, "Do girls really stink this badly? Or is it just this school?"

"I-*cough*- would so hit you right now if I could breathe!" Vista was trying to find some fresh air in the small space.

Armsmaster himself agreed that the smell was off-putting, not just because of simply his senses, but the memory of the smell itself. He recognised from the familiar sight of dead bodies he had found in the past. It was the stench of rotten flesh.

"Keep your senses sharp, there is something not right here…" He brought up a sensory array to detect the origin of the rotting smell. On his second sweep, he discovered that the smell was originating from a locker at the far end of the room. Armsmaster gripped his signature halberd by the handle but didn't unsheathe it immediately as he stepped forward towards the door.

"AHHHH!" Vista screamed as she jumped back made him wheel around.

"What! What is it!?" Clockblocker shouted out, on edge from all the creepy vibes he was getting of the place.

"Ah… sorry… it was just a bunch of cockroaches" despite the visor that covered most of her face, it was clear that the space-bending Ward was blushing furiously.

"Really, is that all?" her co-Ward asked flatly, "I thought I was supposed to be the funny guy of this group, stop stealing my act!"

"Enough, both of you," Armsmaster intervened at that moment, put off by the attitude displayed by them both, "Clockblocker, don't act on the need to make the situation any more complicated, Vista, try to be more professional right now, you shouldn't scream at some bug crawling across-

"Uh… boss" Clockblocker interrupted before pointing behind the veteran hero. Craning his head, Armsmaster's eyes widened at the rather gruesome sight.

Waves of insects were sweeping the walls, seemingly marching in sync, as they advanced across the room. They all converged on the locker that Armsmaster had approached himself.

Once they reached it, the slotted through the vents of the door easily. In next to no time, none remained, having vanished into the locker. For a moment, nobody said anything.

"Nope, that's it, I'm gone," said Clockblocker quickly, turning around and walking quickly to the door. However, before he got within five feet of it, the floor-space stretched, leaving him further away.

"No, Vista, come on! This is too much; I ain't sitting around for some horror-fest!"

_"Why not? People love horror, don't they?"'_

The voice from before returned, hissing out from nowhere. The three heroes looked around, trying to locate the source. Armsmaster's eyes narrowed behind his visor.

_"I think if you just get to know me, I won't seem all that scary anyway."_

"Who are you?" asked Armsmaster sharply, "Show yourself!" But no matter which way he looked, the voice kept coming from directly behind him.

_"Why? I've got nothing to gain from that. Besides, there are three of you, so I'll save it for later."_

"_First, we have the sensational Clockblocker, member of the Wards, pretty obvious that you can stop time or something with that name, jokes around the most in public" _The boy fidgeted uncomfortably, scratching the back of his head.

_"Next is Vista, the cute one. Really good at bending space, one of the few girls on the team...that sucks, doesn't it? Oh well..."_ Vista shivered as the voice seemed to circle around her as it described her, and took a breath in relief when it moved on.

"And Armsmaster...well, I guess you're pretty cool. Strong, smart, good enough to get a real career as a hero. I have...had Armsmaster underwear at home so this is awkward."

The sole adult gave no outward reaction to the words, besides a clenched fist.

It confirmed his theory at least; the incident was linked to a cape.

"Were you the one who caused the incident not too long ago?"

"_Mmm? That's what you're here for? I thought it would have been the weird sightings I did over the course of a few days, I guess the school covered THAT up as well, huh?"_

"What do you mean?" Vista interjected, finding her voice with the casual tone of the voice.

"_You know, bugs making words on the wall, whispers in your ears, strange 'hallucinated figures appearing in front of you before they blink and disappear afterwards. I would have thought they would bring it up, but you're here for the first incident?"_

Armsmaster checked his lie detector, but it didn't seem to be picking up any sound. How troublesome. There seemed to be no indication that the girl was lying, however.

"Playing ghost huh?" Clockblocker asked, a slight bit of humour in his tone, "Not really the first thing you would do with powers."

"Is that what you did with those three girls?" Armsmaster asked harshly, "It is not generally condoned to traumatize people."

"_Oh really…" _an amused tone entered the voice, _"I suppose you have a point… then what is your opinion in killing someone, hm?"_

"Is that a threat?" The three were immediately on guard, but were startled to hear a chuckle.

_"No, Armsmaster, it wasn't. It was just a question. As for those three," Here, the girl's tone darkened considerably, "Yeah, I was the one who did that. Don't hold your breath if you're waiting for an apology either. Once I figure out where they went, I'll be doing it again and again, until I'm fucking satisfied!"_

"That's enough out of you! Show yourself now or-"

"_Yeah, yeah, fine. Here I am"_

They all reacted in an instant, taking a combat stance as the form of a girl appeared before them.

She was thin, her clothes hanging off of her frame. She was slightly hunched, seeming to droop under her own weight, but at her full height, she would be almost as tall as Clockblocker. Several insect clung to her clothing, completely still. Her messy, curly brown hair obscured her face.

_"Well? You wanted to see me, so here I am. What's the problem here?"_

Both Wards gave an audible gulp. It wasn't really often that a Cape would really stick to the theme of their powers like this. Having ghost powers were scary enough, someone acting the part of the ghost with those powers? It was definitely too creepy.

"Good to see you cooperating," Armsmaster said with a slight glare, no sign of gratitude was present on his face even if it were visible, "Now, you are required to submit yourself for questioning as to the statuses of Sophia Hess, Emma Barnes and Madison Clements."

"Can't do that, sorry," she said, not sounding very apologetic. She stepped towards them, her feet making absolutely no sound. Immediately Armsmaster levelled his Halberd at her.

"I won't ask you again," he growled, "Give yourself up-"

He stopped, horrified, as she ignored him and walked straight into the blade. Even as he recoiled, cursing, she kept coming reaching and then stepping through him.

The sensation was akin to a block of ice passing through his chest cavity. His body heat came back as she presuming came out of his back. He took a deep breath, feeling as if the air had been sucked out by the experience.

_"No, I mean you won't be arresting me. I don't have hands to put cuffs on, you see. Or anything else."_

He looked at the girl just as she turned on her heel, a few bugs falling of her sleeve before quickly crawling back up her legs to their places.

"Seriously, that is too creepy…" Clockblocker commented, shaking his head at the girl, "I don't think my powers will be able to freeze a spirit boss"

"_Hey, if you think it was creepy from the outside, do you know how bad it was INSIDE? I had to look inside his lungs, stomach and kidneys, not the best experience, you know."_

She tilted her head.

"_I'm curious though, why exactly would this incident be so big? The general area is filled with so much crime, so why did you come here so quickly? For this one incident...did Emma's dad kick up a fuss? No, they would've left it to the Police, even then. She wasn't THAT important. I'm sure they shouldn't have been able to blab, I spooked them too much for them to be coherent for a while…"_

Then, behind her, the locker at the end of the room squeaked a little, slightly opening inch by inch, the ghost girl seemingly didn't notice, but waved her hand airily and it slammed shut.

_'Audio projection, intangibility that can bypass the Manton Effect, and minor Telekinesis and insect control'_ Armsmaster made sure to note each and every oddity occurring in the girl's presence. Filing it away later when he reported to the PRT.

"What's in there?" Vista asked, though she had a pretty good idea what already inside the locker, from the skittering noises from within it.

"_Just something that needs to stay really, technically, I could take it anywhere, but I feel that, it's the most appropriate place to be, it's actually my locker so I think it fits"_

"So you're a student here, what is your name?" Armsmaster asked, meanwhile accessing his visor's internal display.

"_Taylor… my name was Taylor."_

The images of students by the name Taylor was dragged up in front of his eyes. The only one who matched was Taylor Hebert, who had gone missing from school for a few days. Just a day before Sophia, Emma and Madison were hospitalised. The dates fit; she must have triggered the day she disappeared.

"_Since secret identity is useless now, I figured I'd make myself a name. Swarm Spirit is too bland, and no other names with ghosts and bugs really fit. I guess ghosts just don't have much imagination."_

A few seconds dragged on in silence.

"_Well?"_

"What?" Armsmaster asked, irritable at the girl for not staying on the main issue.

"_Doesn't it suit me?"_

Taylor then finally raised her head, her hair falling back as gravity pulled it from her face, and Vista gasped in shock as Clockblocker gagged in his helmet. Taylor merely smiled at them, as the centipede stuck in her face squirmed from in her cheek, and glassy eyes stared at them.

"_Now back to a previous topic, I've ruled out Emma being anything important. I mean, come on, I hardly think her dad is so big that he would be able to send you. So something about this incident has to be linked to you somehow. Hm…"_

"Why did you attack them?" Armsmaster interrupted abruptly, "I hardly think you should think about becoming a hero if you start attacking civilians, or was this some grudge of some sort?"

Taylor's placid smile suddenly gave way to a thunderous expression, making Clockblocker step back.

_"...Excuse me? Helpless innocents? Grudge? I don't think so. Those three deserved EVERYTHING I gave them. Don't you talk like I'm in the wrong here!"_

With the sudden shift in tone, the temperature seemed to drop a few degrees,

_"You want a reason for that stuff? Fine! I'll tell you: For the past year and two months, Sophia Hess, Emma Barnes and Madison Clements BULLIED me. Yeah, I'm saying it, they bullied me. Name-calling, harassing me at every turn, shoving me in the hallway and sometimes even beating me. You name it, those three did it. To me. Oh, and that's not even getting INTO how I got here!"_

Vista gasped quietly. While she'd never really liked Sophia, to think that she would ever bully a girl outside of the wards was a horrifying thought.

_"And guess what the teachers did. Yeah, that's right, NOTHING. Even when it was right in front of them, it was like it wasn't even happening."_

She fell unnaturally still.

_"No, wait. That's not completely right. Even Emma got told off sometimes if it was in front of a teacher. The only one who got away with hitting me was Sophia..."_

With alarming rapidity, Taylor's head swivelled to fix the two Wards with a blank-eyed yet penetrating look as she began to connect the dots. An expression of downright ghoulish anger grew on her face.

_"No."_ The denial came out as a deadly whisper. When she repeated it, the temperature dropped further, causing Vista to shiver. _"No. No. No nO NO NO! FUCK THAT! FUCK HER! SHE'S A WARD?! HELL FUCKING NO!"_ A cacophony of buzzing and screeching arose from the locker, the door actually trembling from the fury of the swarm contained within.

Then, without warning, it fell silent. Taylor glared at them with nearly inarticulate rage. _"Sophia Hess is a Ward,"_ she hissed, the cringe from both Vista and Clockblocker being enough of a confirmation for her, _"And since you're here, Vista, and there are only two girls on the Wards...that means she's Shadow Stalker."_

Even as Armsmaster opened his mouth to speak, the door behind them swung open. At the same time, so did the locker door. The inside was a crawling WALL of insects, making Vista whimper.

_"You've overstayed your welcome,"_ Taylor told them icily, _"Get out. Get out and take your accusations with you. If I ever find Sophia again, I WILL out her. I am dead because of her, and there is nothing you will do to stop me."_

"D-dead?" asked Vista in disbelief, her eyes widening as she took in the statement.

Taylor merely gave her a stony look, before flicking her hand towards the crawling insects in her locker.

The swarm EXPLODED outwards. The three heroes leaped back from the spout of insects as they climbed rapidly up the walls and ceilings as soon as they fell to the ground.

When the insects had all left the locker, the two Wards felt bile crawl up their throats as they looked at Taylor's very dead body, the one they talked to before had vanished.

Before they could say anything however, a gurgling sound sounded out through the room, and the body shifted and turned its head so it was staring directly at them.

"_Grrkk… urk… yourrrk… faurrrlt… yourrrrk… noorrrt… arrrr… herrrrrro" _her voiced soundedpathetic yet horrifying as it struggled with the words it was saying, the insects were not being lazy, spelling words like 'Your Fault' and 'Not a Hero' in perfect sync. Vista finally couldn't hold it anymore as she felt tears run down her face, while Clockblocker just watched in dead silence.

Armsmaster himself knew that he had to withdraw for now; the situation was beyond what was first predicted. It was time to pull out and come with better support.

The bugs advanced towards them. The body stumbled out of the locker and shambled towards them through the mass, its words broken and garbled.

Vista couldn't take it anymore and collapsed to her knees, barely registering the crunch of beetles beneath her. Armsmaster quickly hooked his arm around her and made his way out of the room.

"Clockblocker! We need to leave, now!" he shouted at the Ward. The boy shook himself out of his shocked stupor and quickly followed him out. The door swinging shut behind him.

* * *

The living corpse of Taylor Hebert paused for a second, before straightening up slightly and making its way back into the locker. Once it was slumped back where it belongs, she unpossessed and shut her body back inside.

She sighed, but didn't feel the comforting rush of air emptying her lungs. Hey spiritual form was quite powerful, and she could do a lot of things she would have never believed before.

But despite that, all Taylor wanted was to be alive again.

The PRT… she didn't plan to join them in the first place. Something about horrifying powers that would terrorise a criminal until they snapped from the fear seemed a little bad for reputation.

But now… she didn't want to have anything to do with them, anything.

Taylor then thought about her situation, she was dead; her body was in a state of rotting yet never decomposing. Her power must have been the cause of that, no matter how long it stays in the open air, it doesn't go beyond the state of when I found it, and even rigor mortis hasn't set in yet.

She was moping too much… sure, she died, she had no way of going back to normal, she looked like a maggot infested horror movie, and she found out that the reason she had been put to death is because of the heroes she used to admire when alive.

But she was not going to just become some despairing spirit for the rest of her life. Mind made up, she hurriedly made all the insects within the school gather in places where it would be a problem for the school if they found out, the meat locker, inside desks, bathrooms. Anywhere possible, it was a final 'fuck you' for the whole establishment.

Briefly, Taylor thought about her dad, no doubt worrying about where his daughter was, and also probably running around trying to find her.

Taylor was oh so tempted to go back home when she found out she could show herself to others, to say goodbye to her dad… but she was always reminded of her horrible body when she looked in the mirror. She was scared, scared of her dad recoiling, frightened of her appearance.

Taylor hated Sophia with every part of her body; her rage had been satisfied to a point with Emma. But she hated Sophia for two reasons now. Being a hero, and was the reason she was in that metal coffin in the first place.

It was the tipping point for her; she was leaving this place and become a hero. One that was better than Sophia who reaped on those that were weaker, but she sure as hell wasn't going to hold back on criminals either.

Why? Because she died from the negligence of others, she was a living embodiment of a murder, thinking of others out there who had their life taken… she couldn't allow it.

She would be a hero… and maybe if this panned out like the movies, she would be able to leave for the afterlife without any regrets.

Taylor hung her head momentarily…

She really didn't want to leave her dad…

But she wasn't brave enough to face him right now.

And with that final thought, she flew out the building; towards the downtown region of Brockton Bay and on her path to being a cape.

An hour later, PRT officers lead by Armsmaster and Miss Militia stormed into the room, but only found the deceased body of Taylor Hebert, which was taken in for potential evidence.

And a new cape was but on the PRT wanted list, Taylor Hebert, also known as Grudge, because she would never forget those who caused her pain, and likely never forgive.


	3. Chapter 2: Living Arrangements

**Chapter 3: 'Living' Arrangements**

I was adrift for a few days after the PRT visit, literally, adrift as in floating, throughout the day; poking my nose into other people's business on the street, before drifting to a new location to see what was there. I was rather surprised when I heard the Cape name given to her by the heroes. II found it rather insulting as it matched the name of the old Asian horror I watched with Emma when they were still friends, it was a dare and we found ourselves unable to sleep for the entire night.

Yet, at the same time, I couldn't help seeing how it fit, betrayed by loved one, killed and locked in a confined space and eaten alive by insects. It was also rather painful to remember that I positioned my hair in such a way that was typical of Asian horror to produce.

During the night, I saw an entirely different life to the street, gangs like I had expected, muggings, robberies, beatings, shoot outs. It was rather surprising how much crime was in the city, and on a rather depressing, realistic note, how I hadn't seen any murder yet.

However, I found that I couldn't just snap out some of my haunting tricks like before, it was rather confusing and I wondered exactly what was wrong, I hoped it didn't mean I would need to stay at Winslow to use the majority of them.

After a few nights of testing, I finally found out the factors to make it happen, two to be exact.

First, I had to have a 'connection' to a certain item in the vicinity, the lockers of course held significance to me, I was willing to name is a 'Murder' element, Whenever I found something that was associated with murder, such as a discarded gun, it would provide a link to the area. But it didn't necessarily have to be a gun, it could be a range of things, even a stuffed moose head I found in a junkyard at yielded a sort of connection.

The second was rather troublesome, it seemed that I couldn't pull of truly terrifying acts which I _knew _would be no problem, the feeling was like water being held back by a dam. And that small hole only enlarged when I was scaring someone shitless. It took at least an hour of terrifying a pimp I was keeping my eyes on with controlled swarms to notice a thin strand of some… energy, leaking off him. The moment I noticed it, the energy lit up and was much clearer, it seemed that whatever it was, it was feeding my energy to commit the deeds I wanted, allowing for my wide range of abilities to come forth.

I Less happy with this one, as the energy faded after a few dozen hours and I was back to square one, controlling present bugs, slight whispering into the ear, but I couldn't reveal herself or pull off my favourite move 'Bug Boil's', it being the move I used against Emma had cemented it as a winner.

Other than discovering my limits, I also kept up with recent news, and made fun of the Ward's by pulling invisible faces at them when I found them, one of the Cape that were on the PRT'S wanted list, barely an inch from your face and you don't know.

It was hilarious in my opinion.

So what was I to do, it seemed that only one choice presented itself, I needed a reputation.

Some bumps in the night and scared goons would be a start, but to use be able to use my full battalion of abilities, I would need them to know something is bad from the get go, to be fearful about what is to come, and get a strong start.

So with reputation, I needed a place to start, after looking in and out of possible gang locations, I had managed to find a wealth of knowledge about the operations of the ABB, Merchants and the Empire Eighty-Eight, drug houses, weapons storage, hideouts, and a mental map formed to keep track of all of them.

And then I found the perfect place, and it even looked the part, it was an old building, a shack like mansion, it was rather impressive in its own way. Not just by the rather macabre atmosphere it had, or how large it was, it was the fact that it was so old, and no wear and tear from rival gangs, explosives or other destructive means had hit it, it was still in one piece, surprising enough.

It was also the hide-away for all the minor gangs in the area, they even used the place as a regular house cooking meals, sleeping, waiting till the police give up the search or they just stayed for longer, they were all simple little gangs that weren't absorbed by the big three yet, and there was a healthy number inside. I could tell this from what I could see through their windows.

I had only seen it out from outside because it didn't seem to hold any of the big gangs, so this was my first time going into the premise. I decided waiting till it was the evening for the maximum effect of creeping them out, when the sun was down, it was time to start. I leaped off the apartment building I was perched upon, and glided towards my target, I found myself at the gates in no time.

It was really impressive up close… I might even consider living here.

I giggled, 'living' here, that was a good one.

Phasing through the iron bars, I continued on like normal, I already could feel a large amount of insects to work with, and I would need to use them until I got the place heated up enough to summon more.

"_*sniff* why me… what did I ever do to deserve this… *sob*"_

I froze up as I heard to voice, and turned my head to look at a surprising sight.

A man, floating above the ground yet in a sitting position with his face buried into his knees, also crying as he hung there, I was shocked by the sight and began wondering exactly how I missed this when flying overhead.

The man was still crying as I walked up to him; he seemed oblivious to the world right now, I looked at him up and down, this definitely wasn't a Cape, why would they expose themselves like this? I hesitantly cleared by throat.

His face lifted and I bit my tongue to avoid gasping at his face.

Yeah, he was just like me…

Well, not exactly of course, he had a full crop of dark hair, along with a good set of clothes that made him look rather suave, but it was ruined from his stomach upwards, large holes were shown clearly in his torso, red stains that dripped down his body, small chunks of his body were missing from the outline.

His face resembled a mix of his own face and trodden on tomatoes, his eyes were still visible as well as his mouth, but the rest was just mush.

"…_I… you… you…" _it looked like he was just as surprised, he straightened out and slowly drifted to the ground, he looked me up and down while showing what must have been bewilderment at my appearance.

"… _So they got you too huh? Them bastards, first they kill me and now a poor sweet little baby girl!? FUCK YOU LOWLIFE BASTARDS!" _He screamed over at the house in anger, after a few seconds of silence, he slumped.

"_I'm sorry girl, but, well there's no easy way to say this…" _he scratched his head, looking really awkward, like a dad trying to teach his kids the birds and the bees.

"_Ah, don't worry sir, the guys in there didn't kill me, I died somewhere else" _I waved my hands in a way to reassure him; he had a curious look in his eye as he stared at me.

"_Well, that's interesting; I didn't think ghosts were real… I guess I've been in denial really" _he shrugged and then turned back to look at the house, _"Uh, if you don't mind me saying, where exactly did you die?"_

"_Winslow"_

"_That shithole? Uh I mean, dump?" _he floundered for a few seconds at realising I was rather young to be hearing this.

"_Yeah, and don't worry, I know how to fucking swear sir"_

He blanched for a second, before giving a gap toothed smile, _"Ha! You've got spunk kid, if I had died with my wallet I would have handed you a dollar for that"_

He sighed miserably as he glared at the door, _"Five years, five years I've been fighting for this place and I finally get it, only to be shot to hell the day I walked by it"_

He glanced at me, _"I was getting out of the taxi last I remember, I had the documents to own the place you see, I was going to check it out, you know, get a feel for the place before I renovate it, then BAM! An ugly ass car halts right next to me, and I found my face and lungs holding way too much lead than it ought to have"_

"_Next thing you know, I'm floating in the front yard looking like a ketchup spill, with these bloody bastards pissing on my grave"_

"_You're… grave?" _I looked below the guy to see the ground was lumpier than it should be…

"_Yeah, freaking pigs didn't want to be caught I guess, it was night so it was easy to dig a deep hole and drop me inside without people looking, I've been here for weeks, and I've been living like a garden gnome"_

He turned his head to me,_ "So what's your story?"_

"_Got locked in a locker for several hours, was eaten alive by bugs afterwards…" _I gestured to my clothing and his bloody jaw gaped slightly.

"_Wooo-weee, bullying sure picked up when I left school" _he looked me up and down, and I found myself slightly uncomfortable. He gave an apologetic smile.

"_Uh you don't mind my face?" _he looked at me straight before bursting out in chuckles.

"_Hahaha, missy? Look at me, I used to have a strong far, charming eyes, perfect nose, I was the talk of the ladies back at my neighbourhood, and after eating a machine gun sandwich, I don't reckon I have much right to be insulting other faces right now"_

He then had a rather faraway look, _"Hey Missy? Do you think that things have been like this for a while? People die all horrible and their spirit is still hanging around? Mighty creepy we're on one end right?"_

I looked up at the house and felt myself grin; I looked at him and asked, _"What's your name sir?"_

He looked at me for a moment before giving a soft smile,_ "Hamilton, Tim Hamilton is the name"_

"_Hello Tim, mine is Taylor" _we shook hands to finish the greeting, _"How would you like to get some payback?"_

He raised a half destroyed eyebrow, _"I've already tried my best with that missy, whenever the gorillas got close I tried to swat them, but my hands don't give them much more than a chill"_

I looked left and right and found a shovel that seemed familiar, meaning that it was related to murder. I then attached myself to it and got a crowd of cockroaches to gather on the wall, _"Have you tried this way?"_

He looked at my swarm in astonishment, before looking back at me, _"You think we got some of them Cape powers in exchange lady?"_

"_I like to think of them as Ghost powers" _I grinned as I lead the bugs into the cracks of the house, a few seconds later, an auditable sound of shouts sounded from inside.

Tim looked at me, and then towards the building, before grinning widely, _"Now THAT'S a plan, I tell you what missy, you help make those suckers scram, and I'll help give them the boot out the door, just got to figure how these powers of mine work"_

I frowned slightly, _"Can't you come inside with me?"_

"_I'd like to, but I can't move much more than a few feet from my body, it's cause of this damn chain hanging off my ankle" _he raised his foot to show a now visible chain going into the ground, _"Doesn't matter how hard I tug, it just doesn't budge. Now I don't know how you are able to fly free, but I can help from here, you scare them out the door, and I'll scare them out the gate"_

I nodded and filed away all this info to think about it later, for now, I had some work to do.

Floating inside, I found several of the goons trying to stomp out the bugs I had converged on them in the hallway.

It was easy enough to attach to a nearby shotgun that was leaning against the wall. I then focused on the numerous spiders above and had them drop on them, they screamed out and now resorted to a slap-stamp mixture that often had them tripping over themselves.

"Bloody hell, get some fucking bug spray already, this is ridiculous" I looked to see slight spirals of the fear energy leaking from them, I grinned and set to work bringing in a better scare, focusing now on the laughing gang members in the next room over.

"Hah, hate to be you guys, make sure to tell us when you're done" The guy held up a beer and took a hearty gulp from it. On the coffee table was several wallets, sure enough, I was able to possess them. I waved my hand over them all with an idea in mind; soon enough, all of them jumped from their seats and started scratching at their legs and arms.

I made them feel like ants had started nipping and crawling under their clothes.

"Get them off! Get them off!" screamed out one of the gang, who was actually so scared of the feeling that he started stripping to get rid of it, "The fuck! I don't see them yet they're still there!"

So people with phobias were a definite possibility, I could use that to my advantage. Heh, and the steady flow of energy keeps rising now; there are a few more options to come up with now…

"Fuck this, Johnny, go get those cans of bug spray already, I'm sick of stepping on these things!'

A goon then moved upstairs, no doubt to find the supply closet or something, I then put a new idea in front of my head and followed after Johnny, he led me to the closet easily enough, and was taking out a key, I quickly went through the door myself and attached to a… baseball bat? No prizes for why THAT is connected to murder.

I just flicked my hand and the doorway for the closet closed up with a thick mat of spider webs covering it, the goon stepped through, and was caught in the webs and could no longer move.

"The heck! Let me out! Where the heck did this shit come from!"

I left him alone and went after another solitary living figure, who was currently taking a shower. I found that his clothes have a suspicious red stain, so I was able to make a link for it to work. I looked around for ideas…

The showerhead…

I focusing on an image in the piping, of a sudden appearance of insects of all shapes and sizes, soon enough, the water of the shower stopped.

"Not again…" A few thuds behind the curtain sounded out, but then the shower sputtered to life, but this time it began to ooze out the crushed bodies of insects that couldn't fit through the holes, it came through hard and fast however, and still had the desired effect.

"AHHHHH! FUCK! SHIT!" He struggled inside there for a second, and I quickly left before I got an accidental view of him jumping out the tub naked.

I made it to the hallway to see some of the gang were actually leaving now, throwing off the small invaders and trying to escape the premise, feeling curious, I phased through the wall and peeked out the front.

"The fuck was that? That was not natural, how the heck were those things attacking us?"

"You think it's a Cape?"

"Why would they go after small fries like us? Most fucking heroes ignore us while they go after Lung or Kaiser's thugs"

Suddenly, a hail of bullets shot out of nowhere, hitting the ground beneath their feet, they jumped in fear and looked around.

"THE FUCK! Who is shooting!?"

"_HAHAHA! Dance for me you pig skins! DANCE!" _I looked over at Tim, who was miming two pistols with his hands, another hail of ghost bullets went out, and the thugs simply ran for it, ducking as the pop of gunfire sounded out behind them.

Figuring he got it covered, I went back inside. With new energy coming from the terror of the thugs, I opened the floodgates, summoning up several different species of spiders that crawled through the cracks of the house, beetles of all shapes and sizes came out of the ceiling, wasps and hornets flew from the open vents.

The swarm descended on the rapidly retreating muscle.

Instantly, I felt a rush of the fear energy filling me up, the sheer chaos and panic I was instilling was creating entire boatloads of the stuff. I would need to think of a proper name later.

"The fuck are you all doing!? Don't be scared because of some miniscule little bugs! Come back you cowards!" I looked up the staircase to see a guy who looked like the head honcho, with a wicked tattoo and chains hanging from his arms. His voice actually reminded me of the shower guy, I guess he must have changed pretty quickly after the improvised shampoo I gave him.

I found myself frown at him, it looks like he is one of those 'Too stupid to be scared easily' types, I would need to bring a big player into the fight.

I thought back to the closet and had a wicked idea, and flew off.

"I swear, whoever is out there messing with my shit! I'll tear off your head and feed it to your pets, you hear me?!"

I simply muttered a little and drew back my hands as I cancelled the more costly powers I was maintaining through the house. The shower and the 'ants in pants' curse disappeared, not that it mattered with most of them gone now, and focused on the sinister idea I was cooking. I heard the frustrated struggles of the thug in the web cease as he looked through the spaces I made in the webs for him, the sudden screaming was enough to know he noticed what I had created.

I let the webs let him go and he sprinted away the moment he was loose, I directed my creation towards its target, and it ploughed through the doorway web and chased the running goon down the hall.

I followed, and soon enough I found myself at the staircase, Johnny was now going down the stairs, running with all his might out of the door, but he was grabbed halfway there by the Leader one.

"Listen you little shit, the rest of them pussies left, and you're not going to, are you?!" He glared menacingly at the man, who was fearfully looking at the top of the stairs, the Leaders eyes coon followed.

She was pretty magnificent, a giant spider, with thinner legs and larger body than would be seen in nature, who scaled the entire room, and hung off the ceiling with a spiteful look in its eight eyes, it's fangs glistened, and immediately it dropped to the ground, twirling in the air and landing in front of the last two mortals of the house.

It was pretty safe to say, the two backed away as it took measured steps towards them, the crowding smaller insects hurried their backing up with vigour, until they were out the door. I made a show of slamming the door shut behind them.

I would say it was a job well done, but it's not over yet.

I flew out the house again, this time fully, and cut all the powers that were happening inside, the boss was still standing there, staring at the doors. Nothing stopped Johnny as he ran out the gates.

"The… fuck is happening… this was our place! We killed that geezer yet we STILL are getting kicked out!?" He growled in anger as he kicked the dirt at his feet.

"_Not only that fucker, you're _really_ fucked when you did that…"_

The bosses head swung around to look at Tim, who I assumed had managed to turn invisible, and was facing away. Heh, dramatic reveal, looks like we have another thing in common.

"The… fuck! No, FUCK! We killed you! We fucking killed you! HOW THE FUCK ARE YOU STILL HERE!?" He stumbled to the ground as he shouted at Greg, who now slowly turned around and revealed his bloody visage.

"_I'm always here you worthless gorilla, I always will be, why? Cause this is my house son, and you're trespassing, so I suggest you mosey on over to a sewer, it would fit your image better" _A grimace of a grin appeared on his face.

"The… fuck…" The thug was now paralysed in fear, a discrete eye-roll and Tim tried out a different tactic,

"_Bang…" _Immediately, ghost bullets from all directions flew through the air, aiming at Greg himself, he swung wildly in his movements, jerking like he was actually getting shit, puffs of blood faded into the air.

And like that, the boss guy screamed in terror as he watched the familiar scene play out, before he sprinted towards the gate with the fervour of a madman, I think I even heard him crying a little…

And with that, everything was quiet…

"_Yeeeeeee-doggie! That was the most fun I had in YEARS!" _Tim burst into heated laughter, swinging around the place with cheer.

"_Are you sure that's the first time using your powers? You were pretty damn intimidating there…" _I floated down so I was ground level with him, he turned to me with a joyful grin.

"_Maybe I have the natural charm" _He said with a cheery smile on his blood stained face, _"Thanks little missy! You are most definitely the most helpful little one I've met in a long time!"_

"_No problem, glad I could help with you. Those guys had it coming"_

"_Well… I've got to repay you somehow right?"_

"_I thought you lost your wallet?" _I joked mischievously.

"_Hmm, so I did… but what about a house huh? You have my permission to rest here whenever you feel like it!" _He gestured to the establishment with deep pride.

"_Really? I won't be intruding much?"_

"_It's the least I can do little missy, I have my house back! I can't think of a better prize"_

***CRICK***

Our eyes looked down as the chain that was wrapped around Tim's ankle snapped in half, it hung limply for a few seconds before disappearing completely.

"… _Well would you look at that, I'm free!"_

"_We definitely have to look into this ghost stuff" _I sighed as yet another mystery cropped up, hopefully with two people there would be some way to figure it all out…

"_Hey, since we have powers and stuff, do you think I should think up one of them Cape names too?"_

I subtly looked at him, _"Sure, do you have an idea for one?"_

"_Well… to be honest, I thought of a good one already, what you think of 'Drive-By?_

"_Hmm, pretty good, I suppose that should work, call me Grudge from now on as well" _I put my insect covered hand forward, and he shook it with his bullet filled limb.

"_Pleased to be working with you, Grudge"_

Now… how about that mansion?


	4. Interlude: Panacea's Bad Day

**Interlude: Panacea's Bad Day**

Touch, analyse, repair, analyse and move on.

Touch, analyse, repair, analyse and move on.

Touch-

"Ah, miss Panacea"

I turned my head in the direction of the voice to be confronted by a doctor coming through the door, I gestured to hold on a second before turning back to the patient.

Analyse, repair, analyse and finished.

I breathe a deep sigh before turning back to him.

"What is it? I need to deal with the rest in of them" I said back to him, I kept a lid on my inner exhaustion taking its toll,

"Ah, sorry Panacea, the PRT called a few minutes ago, they are requesting if you would mind examining a particular issue they have with a Parahuman case"

Parahuman? If it was for emergency healing it would have been more urgent, is it another Case 53? I hope it isn't, I don't like it when I disappoint them…

"Tell them I'll be there soon"

I looked down the room to see several prone figures in their beds, a few of them noticed that I had to go, on their faces they either wore casual acceptance or annoyance.

I blocked out those thoughts and walked out, reassuring myself that the doctors would be able to stabilize them. Taking out my cellphone and hitting the speed-dial.

"Hey Vicky? I need ride…"

* * *

"So what do the officials want anyway?" Asked Vicky as she carried me through the sky, I looked at the ground and tried to ignore out close proximity, I've been getting better at it for a while.

"They just called me in, said it was something about a Cape, they said they would explain there"

"Great! While you do whatever they like, I can get some time with Dean without Mum complaining about me missing patrols"

'We have free time you know' I snapped internally, I ignored the feeling of depression in my gut, and decided to just respond to whatever questions Vicky threw my way. It went on like this for a short fight minutes before we came up to the PRT HQ.

"See ya Ames, I have to go find myself a man in armour" she smiled happily before rocketing off to another part of the building.

I stared after her for a time, and my hand clenched slightly.

Forget it… just forget it.

The receptionist recieved me, and soon I was walking down the halls with a security escort.

I got a glance of several guards standing attention in front of a room, and caught a few snatches of conversation.

"... I heard that it actually MOVED back at the school"

"You're shitting me aren't you? Zombies?"

"Not zombie, think more of possessed really"

"Have you been drinking on the job?"

"Dude, we work in a place where laser beams out your eyes is mediocre"

"Yeah well call me a sceptic anyway…"

I was around the corner and sighed internally at the conversation. THAT must have been what I was here for. I briefly wondered how exactly that would work, my powers can't do anything to a corpse, I'm not able to edit dead cells after all.

I then thought of this differently… it was kind of boring knowing so much about the human body all the time, maybe this 'zombie' or whatever the equivalent has a unique biology? Maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all.

With that thought in mind she looked out the corner of her eyes at a familiar costume, Battery.

"Hey, Panacea, this way if you'd please" she directed me down another corridor and we left the security escort behind, I guess another cape would be enough to protect me from here on out.

"So, is this got to do with the 'zombie' I've been hearing about?" I asked her, she grimaced slightly.

"I told those guys to stop gossiping… well, it has been clear so far, but it DID move before… keep in mind that we are hesitant to say 'it'"

She stopped at a door and turned to me, "Here are the basics, Shadow Stalker bullied a girl in her school for a while, and wouldn't you be surprised? She triggered into a ghost power cape, soon, Shadow Stalker and two others were found lying on the floor traumatised and two days later, Armsmaster calls in that he needed backup"

I nodded, my eyes widening slightly, "So… this 'ghost' cape reanimated a body?"

She grimaced, "No… you'll see what I mean"

I could hardly grasped what she said before she opened the door, looking inside I saw an empty room with the exception of something on top of a slab in the middle of the room, I followed Battery inside and stopped in front of it. It was a tarp over something.

Battery then took a hold of one side and removed it.

Oh god…

She had to be around my age… maybe even younger, her eyes were closed but the bugs that were wedged in her skin were even worse than a dead stare I was familiar with when it was too late to save people in the hospital.

"This… is Taylor Hebert, the ghost cape I was talking about" she sombrely told me, "This is what we found after Armsmaster left"

"She… killed herself?"

"It was actually Shadow Stalkers doing, they found her in a locker, these… bugs were in her flesh" she looked hollow as we looked at her, it was a sorry sight to see.

"Why… didn't you get rid of them? Just to clean her… it is actually disrespectful to hold onto her body as well" I felt a rare feeling over people I was send to work on, anger, I was actually angry over someone I'd never met before.

"Armsmaster says it's against protocol"

"You actually have protocol against THIS?"

"We didn't… we actually made some up as we went along" she scratched the back of her neck with a sad apology on her face, "And about the bugs… we tried to do at least that, but the moment we removed one insect… another one burrowed out to replace it"

I put a hand to my mouth and tried to swallow the bile that had threatened to rise up my throat at the thought; this was too much, too much for today.

"It's actually even more interesting to consider that her body was like this ever since we pulled it out of the locker, three days ago"

I looked hesitantly at the body, "Are you sure… in this room?"

"The surgeons took a sample, it isn't even moving into rigor mortis, the refrigeration unit we had for it wasn't even necessary"

"So… you want me to examine it?"

"Hopefully, maybe even 'clean it' if you can do it… I know this is a lot to be asking" she scratched the back of her head in sheepish apology, "But Armsmaster is getting to the point where he will want to dissect this to find out what is happening, it's wrong in every way but he was shaken by what the new cape 'Grudge' can do, he thinks this body is a clue"

I breathed in my nose, and out through my mouth.

I'm Panacea… I'm used to things like this.

"I'll try…"

She smiled a little, "Thanks… I have to ask you to hold on tho, Armsmaster thought it would be better if another hero was listening in"

The door then opened and I turned to see Miss Militia walking in.

"Ah, good to see you're here Panacea… do you know the situation?" it seems that the somber atmosphere was mutual; her voice was by far depressed.

"Yes… I'll do it"

Her stance drooped slightly, "Thank you, we're running blind right now so we need all the help we can get" she then took her place beside Battery, her hand came up and she was equipped with an AK-47 with a quick flash.

I looked at her with questioning eyes.

"It's… a precaution, just in case anything should happen when you use your abilities on her… it" as expected, Miss Militia was having trouble referring to the young girl who was alive out there as a corpse, at least, I assumed she was alive in some strange sense of the word.

"Don't worry, just call it off if you don't want to" I smiled at Battery's suggestion, but my mind was made up.

And so, I looked at the body in question, I was still unnerved by the tale behind it, but even more so, I felt some kind of pressure… so faint that I couldn't tell it was there exactly… but now it was rather heavy…

I shook my head and got down to the task; I moved the tarp from her side and grabbed the arm.

I then scanned it, I was rather disappointed that I didn't find anything immediately, until I looked a little deeper…

Oh… oh…

"The bugs… they are registering as part of the body" I mumbled out, felt out a little more, I was then struck by a strange fact.

It was hard to read this body… I could examine dead tissue as easily as living so it wasn't that…

"What's wrong?" Miss Militia asked, I jumped slightly at her voice, I realized I was focused in looking into the body so much, it was like wading through water.

"It's… a little difficult to get a read on, its fine however, I just have to _(help me) _take a little more time with it"

The two heroines exchanged looks before Battery levelled a look back at me, "Uh, Panacea? Are you alright?"

What?

"What do you mean? Of course I'm _(GOD! SOMEONE GET ME OUT OF HERE!) _Okay"

"Panacea, you should probably let go" Miss Militia answered me; I felt a wave of confusion in me.

"But it's getting clearer; I should be able to decipher it _(IDON'T WANTTO BEHERE!) In a few more minutes" _I coughed slightly, was my throat getting rougher?

"Panacea!" Battery moved to the side of me and yanked my body away.

"Wha- what are you doing? Didn't you need me to _(IDON'TWANTTOLIVEANYMORE!) EXAMINE *COUGH* Wha… _what's happening… _WHY DOESN'T SOMEONE SAVE ME! Wha- what am I- HELP MEEEEEEEE! HELP MEEEEEEEEEE SOMEBOOOOOODDDDDDDDY!"_

My eyes were tearing up and my vision clouded in black.

I was too distracted by the flickering images to register the pain as I dropped to the floor.

* * *

'_Cramped space'_

What… where am I? Where am I?

'_Little light, stuck in dark, cannot move, can hardly breathe, cannot escape, you are alone'_

I… Miss Militia? Battery? …Vicky?

'_Smells like blood, smells like rot, smells like decay, smells like corpses, smells like death you are alone'_

Oh god! What is that stench… it reeks…. where am I?!

'_Laughing voices, mocking voices, evil voices, fading voices, voices are gone, you are all alone'_

N-no, wait, COME BACK! Let me out of here… where am I?

'_Skittering...'_

What was that!

'_You are not alone, surrounded, hundreds of bodies, thousands of eyes, watching you'_

No, no… get away from me, get away…

'_You are not alone, everywhere, lots of them, crawling, twitching, flying, squirming, wriggling'_

Get away, get away, get away, get away-

'_Closer, biting, clawing, broken, eating, tearing, inside, burrowing, consuming, nesting, mating, laying, hatching, feeding, feasting, growing, nesting, mating, laying, hatching-'_

HEEEEELLLLLPPPPPPP MEEEEEEEEEE!

'_You are all alone...'_

* * *

My eyes snapped open and I breathed in the air around me with veal, the images of my dream making my stomach clench in panic and fear I took a few sputtering shallow breaths, before I relaxed in a shaky realise.

I was looking at a white ceiling… I was in the infirmary?

"Ames…"

I looked to the side to see Vicky, she was looking at me with a sad expression, and before I could say anything I felt her grab onto me.

And her breasts pressed against me!

Calm down Amy, calm it, and stop.

I breathed in deeply again, the turmoil in my head finally resting itself.

"Are you alright? I heard you had just collapsed and I rushed right over, you were unconscious so I was really worried and-

"Vicky!" I called out to her, I coughed slightly and realised my throat was still raspy, clearing it out I looked her straight in the eyes, "I'm okay… you don't need to worry"

"It's actually quite the opposite" I looked up from my bed straight at Armsmaster in the doorway.

"It's decided you need to be detained for now under Stranger/Master regulations"

Cautious as always… and blunt.

"Wha- detained! What do you mean like that?!" Vicky shouted at him, the familiar feel of her aura washed over in an angry tinge.

"With the possibility of Panacea being corrupted, she may be in danger to herself and others around her if we don't check her for Stranger influence"

"She isn't a danger to anyone!" My sister growled, her aura now projecting her immense anger at him.

"Vicky, stop" I told her, as I sat up in my bed.

"But Ames-

"It's a necessity to check that I haven't been influenced by some force, Vicky, I know you're worried but you don't have to be… it's alright" she struggled with her thoughts for a second, before her aura shut down and she settled with glaring in Armsmaster's direction.

"But on another note, I can't stay here for longer than a day, I'm Panacea… I need to be at the hospital" I couldn't help but feel a little resignation in my tone while I said this. Thankfully, Vicky didn't notice and Armsmaster… well, he was hardly able to pick up on that.

"... very well" Armsmaster consented, "the doctors here will run the standard examination of Stranger/Master protocols, but we ask that you return at a date organized in the future to be certain that your mind is your own, if you do not visit during the scheduled time we will expect manipulation of your mind, I would suggest you get some rest afterwards"

"Don't worry, I don't need it" I muttered out, I swung my legs over the bed and stood up, I was surprised that I didn't feel too shaky or unsteady at all.

"This way then" Armsmaster gestured, I walked with him, just to get this day over and done with already...

* * *

"Do you have any sudden urges or needs that manifested once you woke up?"

"No" I told him with a slight twitch in my eye, ten minutes of inane questions were starting to wear on me, the guy who was questioning didn't even look invested, simply ticking down a list.

"Do you have anything on your mind that you wish to do, but can't explain why? Keep in mind even the smallest and boring things when you answer"

"None at all, I just want to get back to the hospital" I grounded out, the man who was testing me looked up from the board.

"It is alright to get rest Panacea, no need to wear yourself out"

Why is he saying that all of a sudden, in response to my look he tapped the small dome that was on the table.

"It's not advanced as Armsmaster's, but it does the job, I was alright up to when you said you wanted to go to the hospital"

I clenched my teeth in slight panic.

"I… it might have just been the day I'm having, a small part of me is reluctant to continue working" I stammered out, the guy didn't look convinced, but continued with the questions anyway.

Thank god…

* * *

When it was all over, me and Vicky were then heading to the exit, it was a pretty awkward silence as we walked on.

"Hey…" I looked to Vicky as she sheepishly rubbed the back of her head.

"I'm… sorry about freaking out like that in the infirmary, it's just he was talking shit about you and-

"It's alright Vicky" I touched her arm to reassure are, "You were just angry, I get it"

"I just can't stand it is all" she huffed, still looking pretty irritated, I had to shake off the thought that she looked really cute like this.

"Don't worry, even Legend would be asked to check just in case, it's all precautions so something worse doesn't-

**BuRnEd FaCe BlAcKeNeD sCaRrEd DeAd**

What was that!?

I turned my head quickly towards where I had seen the fleeting image of some persons face, and froze up.

Nobody was there.

"Ames?" I turned back to my sister who was looking at me in confusion, "Are you alright?"

"Uh, yeah, I am" I looked back down the empty corridor, "I… I must have been seeing things; it's been a long day"

"You're telling me…" she looked back at me with an imploring expression, "Amy… can you just take the day of hospital just this once? You said it yourself; it has been a long day"

I looked into her pleading eyes and felt my heart clench a little.

"I…" I breathed out a sigh, "Alright Vicky, you got it, I just have to go back and sign my name out for the day and that will be it"

Her smile was worth the guilt that usually came from by willingly turning down time at the hospital, "Alright then! I'll get you there in a jiffy"

She marched towards the exit, much more joyful which lightened my heart at the sight, but I couldn't help but look down the empty hall again.

I was almost absolutely sure that I saw someone there…

* * *

We were once again flying in the air again, I talked with Vicky as we flew over the tops of them, I would however space out every now and then as I tried to recall my visit with all the details.

I knew that I examined the body… and that something had caused my body to collapse.

And I was also screaming out some words of some kind, I remember that at the very end.

This was too much, too fast.

Okay, I'm just going to take Vicky's advice and rest for the whole day, THIS had to be the grand exception for now, I'll work again tomorrow after I get my head straight.

I occupied myself by staring at the passing buildings, the way the light reflected off them as we passed by as we leisurely fly through the sky was kind of beautiful in its own way, it's amazing that I could get used to this view sometimes.

"We're here" I snapped out of it to look at the hospital, I was really out of it, I couldn't even recognize when we were nearby.

Once we were settled on the ground, she immediately leaned on the pillar by the door.

"I'll just wait here; remember to come out within ten minutes alright?" There was a little concern mixed in with her teasing, I simply smiled back. A passing by loud horn made me look towards the street where I saw-

**IgNoRaNt PlAyInG aCcIdEnT sMaSh CrUnCh DeAd**

I felt a shock ran through my body and I felt myself half step towards what I had seen.

I saw that didn't I? Where is he? Where is the boy!

"Ames? The hospital is this way" I slowly looked back at my sis, she was looking mildly confused at me, looking her in the eyes, I could tell that she had no idea anything was happening.

Everyone else on the street was acting alright, didn't they see…

"I… I'm just going to inform them I'm off for the day then" I quickly walked into the door, ignoring the questioning look directed from her, instead focusing on what I was here to do.

I'm just tired… that's right; I'm just tired after all this… this.

I walked up to the Lorrain, the usual woman who took dealt with people at the front door.

She smiled my way and I pulled out my registration card that confirmed my involvement with the hospital.

"Hey Lorrain, I'm sorry but I have to leave early today there's been… a lot happening"

"It's alright dear; just get your rest alright? I heard from Warren that you have checked out pretty late recently"

It wasn't recently, it was basically the first time I started using my powers here.

Just as she was about to scan it out, a doctor ran around the corner and locked onto me.

Oh great…

"Panacea, there's an emergency not too long ago, car crash, you need to come quickly!"

I grit my teeth before settling back into a professional state of mind, "Alright, just lead the way"

we hurried through the white corridors as I readied my mind with the common things that are associated with the accident, broken bones, burned bodies, torn skin.

I simply sorted through every injury there was to be, and prepared any quick actions I needed to make.

We finally walked into the door and was greeted-

By the long drawn out drones of a flat heart monitor, and doctors shaking their heads sadly.

I looked at the victims, a woman and a man, side by side looking horrific, bloody torsos, cracked skulls and twisted limbs.

We were too late.

I vaguely heard the doctors tell the one who brought me here that they just flat lined when he ran out the room, died within a minute, their conditions were just critical.

I just stared at the two with an empty feeling inside.

Were they lovers? Were they both in separate vehicles? Did they have a family…

I sighed with that same remorse I always had when I was too late to save someone popped up.

This was… a really shitty day.

"_... Why didn't you help us…"_

"Huh?" I looked up and the doctors were still arguing over something, none of them were looking my way.

"_...Why weren't you here…"_

W-what was that? I scanned the room; it was only filled with the solemn looking professionals as they looked at the bodies. I looked at them too.

**TwiSTeD BrOkeN bLooDy BleEdING LAcERaTioN**

"N-no" I shook my head wildly, not able to accept what I was seeing, shaking my head at what I was seeing, "T-that isn't possible!"

"Panacea!" I ignored their yells as I ran out the room, I didn't know I could run this fast, I never did before, not even on the way here, I just wanted to get AWAY!

But there! A body bag on a stretcher!

"_I wanted to be a firefighter like my old man… where did life go…"_

Why am I just NOW seeing this! Why here?! I don't want to see this!

It didn't matter that I looked away, it only made me glimpse into a room with a gloom faced man with half his face and right leg and arm missing.

"_It was so quick… Hookwolf done me in… should have never joined the ABB…"_

"AHHHHHHH!" I turned to corner and ran down the stairs, I had to get out of here, I NEED to get out of here, I can't see these faces. I DON'T want to see them!

But I stopped as a crowd of people stood in front of me.

No… they weren't people.

**tORn TO ShR/SToMpEd INtO PuL/cUT TO RibB/BUrnED ALIvE/dECApItATeD/STabBED WhiLE PReG/EAteN aLiVe/SLit oWn wRIstS/TeRminAL DisEASE/EaTEN WhOLE/FiLLeD WiTH BuLle/ToRtUred fOR tO dEaTh/SkiNNed lIKE aN aPPle/OvErDose on hEROiN- **

"NONONONONO! You aren't there!" I fell to the ground as they loomed over me, their appearances ghastly and terrifying beyond any measure. "You're not SUPPOSED TO BE THERE!"

"_Why weren't you there?"_

"_I can't be dead, this must be a lie!_

"_Why didn't you save my son?"_

"_I HAD MY WHOLE LIFE AHEAD OF ME!"_

"_I used to be a father"_

"_Why weren't you there?"_

"_Why can't I disappear?"_

"_Has the lord forsaken us?"_

"_MOMMY WHERE ARE YOU!?"_

"_Why weren't you there?_

"_I can't feel my face… why can't I feel my face?"_

"_Help me… somebody help me…"_

"_Why weren't you there?"_

"AMY!" I shivered uncontrollably as they watched me, judged me. They were talking about me, they are blaming me…

"Amy, come on Amy, snap out of it, ONE OF YOU IDIOTS STOP GAWKING AND GET A DOCTOR!"

"_Why weren't you there?"_

"I'm sorry..."

"Just hang in their Ames!"

"_My face…"_

"I'm sorry!"

"_I'll never live again…"_

"I'm SORRY! PLEASE!"

"WHERE IS THAT DAMN DOCTOR!"

"_...rock a bye baby, on the tree top…. when the wind blows, the baby will drop…"_

_Stop it stop it stopitstopit-_

"_Twenty seconds… I had that long… I couldn't hold…"_

"_I died two weeks ago, my family still haven't noticed"_

"_This is a bad dream, it's all a bad dream, I want to wake up, and I need to wake up"_

"_I can't die… I can't die… why… why me?"_

"_**Why weren't you there?"**_

"I'msorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorry-

I am a horrible person…


	5. Chapter 3: House Haunting Present

**Chapter 4: House Haunting Present**

"_Little bastards *grumble* could least clean up after themselves *mumble* Urg, if they are going to do that, get better taste in women already."_

"_Tim! I'm dead, not deaf; I don't want to hear the stuff they might have done here." _I shouted back to my other supernatural companion.

After scaring out the occupants of the Terrace Mansion, the previous landowner Tim, now known as Drive-By now had the job of cleaning up the mess afterwards, and there was a LOT of mess.

First of all, Tim thought it would be appropriate if we made a gravestone for his resting place, I decided it seemed like a good idea, and so we dragged a block of concrete from the derelict pathway and put it on the head of his buried body, now making it a marked grave after graving out his name with a sharp rock.

It wasn't until afterwards did we realise that a gravestone suddenly appearing in front of house such as this, was all kinds of creepy…

And so, we kept it for more than sentimental values.

It seems that despite not having a taste for it, we found that we actually really got into the spirit of macabre humour and decoration, since Tim actually saw the place as being decorated as a much more lively home, he was surprised at realising it would do better as a haunted house instead, we chalked it up as being ghosts now.

And that came the next thing, ghosts…

I was understandably bewildered at meeting another ghost, I thought that maybe my Cape power was in fact the reason I turned into one, having discarded my body as a side effect.

But now I had to assume that this went a lot deeper, maybe what Tim said was right, that in fact this had been going on for a long time and nobody noticed, that horribly disfigured figures of the dead still haunted the locations they died.

We both felt a massive amount of dread and sympathy at the thought.

I couldn't help but feel a little put out by the possible theory however, I figured I might have been a unique Cape before, ghost powers were rather large in variety, and didn't really connect to my 'Trigger' event in any way, but I still thought it was MY thing.

Yet again… creation and manipulation of hoards of insects was rather overpowered in a respect, sure, I hadn't used it for fighting, but the giant spider I created at the end of our haunting was something to admire, and that was only with a house full of the green energy, I was suddenly caught up over the idea about what I could make after a lot more was gathered from scaring…

And I suppose the one and only example of ghostly powers was Drive-By, his was kind of cool, ghost bullets that could go through any targets he wanted to, yet not affect them unless he wished. I could tell it would be effective taking down anyone he met, and they couldn't hope to touch him anyway.

And then it was why our powers were so different, no matter how much we focused, we couldn't utilise the others power, and so it came to the obvious conclusion.

Our deaths affected our powers in the afterlife.

Mine after getting eaten alive by insects was the ability to summon and create the ghostly forms of insects, the ghost bullets for Tim was due to getting shot my dozens of weapons.

And maybe that is why we aren't swamped by the many spirits of the undead, if EVERY person who died became a ghost, and then there would be much more, maybe because they died horribly? That they had unfinished business?

There were too many questions to ask and we couldn't answer them, only guess, I found it incredibly frustrating in a way. It would latch onto my brain and pester me to solve the meaning of this dead-life that I would likely be living for a long time.

"_Hey missy!" _I turned my head to see the undead senior floating leisurely towards me with several trash bags hanging from his arms, _"Mind helping take all these bags in the nearby scrapyard? It would save me a trip."_

I put my musings to the back of my head and as I nodded a yes, taking a few off him we then made our way out of the doors that swung open with a kick of telekinesis. It was also a rather strange discovery that despite it being a while since we had driven off the thugs, the energy from their fear had stuck around, nearly growing like moss as it touched the walls and floor of the building.

It seemed that the mansion had managed to gain an innate attachment to the green energy, the stuff was clinging inside every crack and space that can't be seen in plain sight, it was basically filling the walls with the stuff, because of this, there seemed a range of stuff we could do despite not having anyone around to scare for it.

As we flew over the skyscrapers I briefly had the funny idea what people thought if they looked up right now, seeing several full bags of trash float along the breeze unaided. That brief sense of amusement flickered through my incorporeal veins again, the kind that made me feel excited over the thought of a living persons befuddlement, which would turn to worry, paranoia, _fear._

With that thought came a dozen others, ways to terrify the populace that gather in the streets below, personally inflict some measure of panic by summoning beetles the size of dinner plates? Maybe have their skin crawl and quiver over the feel of larva wriggling inside their clothes? Or should I just skip to the main event with the giant spider I had made before, right in the middle of traffic?

These people were innocent, that part of my mind rang true, and they didn't deserve to feel fear as I could inflict it, despite them being on the same plane of existence as criminals, they were worlds apart from each other.

With that, my dark thoughts lifted and I focused back to the task at hand.

After all, a haunted house might need to be creepy and abandoned, but that doesn't mean it has to be messy.

After we cleared out the expanse of trash from our dwelling, Tim and I then sat in the 'Un-living' room as we called it, around the coffee table.

"_You know Grudge…" _The senior spirit commented as he looked around,_ "When I made a deal with you to become a ghost to terrify the criminals in Brockton Bay as a haunting disturbance of the night, I expected our 'Mastermind Planning' place to be less… normal."_

If I could, my face would have been a deep red blush.

"_W-well, what do you expect, we might light the place up like glow sticks but the basement is too dark to see anything besides ourselves, it would be really weird. And also, most people think secretive is better, but we're freaking ghosts, who's going to hear us?"_

He shrugged at my words and looked down at the map we 'borrowed' from a tourist booth, it showed the whole of Brockton Bay as it was, and we had several markers next to it where we outlined places known to us.

For instance, my former school Winslow, after getting Tim caught up with everything, he told me that the school, despite how shitty it was, likely would hire an exterminator to deal with all the bugs. Sure, it would cost them a pretty penny, but considering they were likely paid off by the PRT to put up with Sophia, they probably had enough for it.

We marked it in orange, 'places to visit'.

Next, we circled in black the mansion, Marlstone was its name so Tim said, this was our base of operations basically. And in blue was the PRT headquarters, or where it was above the ground at least.

And… well that was pretty much it.

"_I never attempted to know the exact borders that separated all those crooks and Capes…" _Tim said as he looked it over, _"I guess we're going to need a spot of recon to put more on this here map."_

"_Yup," _It was kind of depressing that we were so pumped to scare, but we didn't really have any good ideas to do it, Winslow would have been alright, but it would probably still be clearing out the bugs so classes couldn't be on. I put a LOT of insects around the place. _"Do you know any of the gangs you want to start with?"_

"_That is one big question little missy, and also a big problem depending on who we decide."_

"_Why? It's not like they can hurt us."_

"_Maybe, but they CAN hurt other people" _Tim then gestured to roughly where the ABB hole up, _"Unless Lung had been taking yoga classes since I've been dead, I doubt he is going to appreciate a few bumps in the night" _Then to E88, _"Kaiser has dozens of Capes, we so much as spook one of them, he is going to be poking everybody into he finds out what's going on" _And then lastly, he waved his arm around the map vaguely, _"The best bet we have is to go after those druggie Merchants right now due to the power we have right now"_

I felt the centipede in my mouth twitch, in tune with the questioning frown I sent his way.

"_You said it yourself, if we aren't known, aren't feared, then we are only going to be popping out small spiders and other small shit. These Capes, I know a little about the whole reason why PRT don't just charge into their HQ and arrest their asses, it's a power balance in this city. If E88 were to go down, then Lung would try to steal territory, and then the Merchants would want a slice of it, and before you know it, a gang war."_

He pointed at me seriously, _"And that is only if we manage to take down them quickly, if people start dropping, the E88 and others will likely lash out if they know something is behind it… so that is why we have to start at the bottom."_

"_I see… so build a legend." _I nodded as the pieces came together in my head, _"A supernatural might that everyone will eventually fear."_

"_Yeah, the PRT may have let loose your Cape name and powers if people investigate enough, but it's likely we will largely be unknown, we have to build up that reputation as terrible ghouls of the night who leave their members shivering in their shit stained pants." _

"_Hmm… I get the Merchants; they are pretty much the lowest out all of them, but I doubt anyone is going to take what a bunch of meth-heads say seriously."_

"_That's why missy, we have to REALLY make a mark on out first targets" _He smiled deviously, _"And the Merchants aren't the LOWEST you know, if we include the several minor gangs that seep through the cracks."_

I nodded at that, _"I suppose your right, but are there anymore? I don't think there should be any others than we drove out."_

"_The only reason they're so unknown is because they don't have Capes, when Capes are leading gangs or are in one, then they are well known or at least partially, even independents will be talked about soon enough on PHO even if their powers aren't particularly flashy."_

"_So… terrorise the small fries, climb up the ladder, create a reputation, build paranoia, drive out the gangs, and make every criminal in Brockton Bay realise they aren't the scariest thing in the city anymore!"_

"_Hoo-ha! That's what I like to hear!" _Tim then ringed out his hands and smiled his bloody faced smile, "_So then… what first?"_

I looked around us; it was a really empty house…

"_First… we have to build a team."_

"_A team? What do you mean by that missy?" _His confusion was as clear as it could be on his face.

"_This city can't only have two ghosts… I want to build a team of them; people like you and me who want to change this city for the better. I want someone that knows what it's like to suffer under these unfair rules of life" _I made myself float upward as I spoke, _"Someone who knows how painful it was living, and horrible it is to have died and not given a chance to set things right."_

"… _Heh, that sounds like a might swell idea…"_

"_We'll go out there… and find people that will change this city more in death than in life," _I swelled in determination as I set my mind on this goal, _"And I will help them on that path myself."_

"_Well then boss, consider me sold," _He gave a bow in mid-air as he floated up to my level _"And god knows, that there are likely a LOT of poor souls in Brockton Bay who would jump at the chance."_

"_It is kind of sad that phrase is truer literally." _I mused, _"E88 would likely have different mixed skins ghosts, ABB will, well, be torn apart by Lung and his gang, and Merchants… well, suffice to say I will find their stories likely to be less pitiful and they might be rather useless drugged up..."_

"_Don't be like that, a lot of kids make bad decisions sometimes," _Tim solemnly said as he slouched slightly, _It's the Merchants fault for supplying and egging them on to buy more, besides, I doubt any ghosts will be having the shakes now that they don't have a proper anatomy to process the shit."_

"_Alright, I suppose you have a point… so where to then? We could find the big gangs easy, but what about the smaller ones? It would be kind of hard since they don't advertise themselves."_

"_Well missy, that is when the common folks can help, higher class places usually get patrolled more often by the PRT Capes, whenever it is for PR, or the places are better because of It I don't know, but we should focus on the run down areas," _The downtown districts as well as the rather slum like areas…

"_We should be able to find these things easy, whenever mugger or murderer, it's a simple process to weed out who is who."_

"_Alright, so let's start there, be on the lookout for hideouts if they have any, and also any other ghost-_

"_MEEEEEOOOOOOWWWW!"_

We both halted our thoughts at the sudden yowling sound in the air; we look at each other and then upwards.

"_Just a bleeding cat…" _Tim muttered, _"You were saying missy?"_

"_Uh, yeah," _I recollected my thoughts and continued, _"And we should find some more recruits to help us haunt-"_

"_MEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOWWWW!"_

Tim then scowled upwards again, _"Jesus, how in the fuck is a man supposed to think with all that noise?" _He looked apologetically in my direction, "_Sorry missy, I'll be gone just a second."_

I huffed slightly at being interrupted but gave him a nod; he then lifted upwards, and went through the ceiling.

After a minute, I glanced curiously upwards again.

He's been taking a bit long to scare of a stray cat wasn't he?

I then floated upwards as well, going through the structure of the house, having gotten used to the sight of the inner workings of walls since I had become a ghost, neat feature I suppose.

When I appeared on the third floor, I looked around for Tim, nothing, so I went towards the attic.

And the moment I went inside, I was met with a peculiar scene.

"_STAY STILL YOU FLEA BITTEN PUSS BALL!" _Tim growled as he swung around the room chasing after the feline, who looked really strange.

It had patches of soot over its coat, as well as each individual strand sticking on its ends, every time Tim got within reach of it, the cat leaped out the way and hissed defiantly.

What surprised me the most however, is that when Tim went in for another swipe, the cat then leapt onto his head and started clawing into his face, which I suppose wouldn't have done anything anyway, but I was confounded when it managed to cling onto him and still proceeded with the act.

After a few seconds of pained shouting, Tim grabbed the cat around the neck and was about to throw it.

"_Wait! STOP!" _I called out, and with a mere second delay, both of their heads turned towards me, I felt exceedingly awkward until I gathered up the courage to continue.

"_Uh, Tim? What is that?" _I pointed to the said creature as it dangled from his hand.

"_Um… a cat?" _Now cooling down, Tim seemed rather puzzled as he said that.

"_Yes… and why is it able to hurt you?"_

Then it all clicked, and he stared a few seconds at the animal he had in a one handed headlock, and simply shrugged curelessly.

"_Don't rightfully know… I just got caught up over catching it I didn't mind much…"_

"_Meeeeooowww…" _Growled at the cat, and I caught a brief flash of light in a part of the room.

Before I could focus on it, a sudden electrical flash sparked out and Tim was suddenly flying across the room, flying through the wall…

Wow, ghosts sure make things strange to say…

I then looked down properly at the cat, which had fallen out of Tim's grip when he was hit by the strange lightning bolt, which now looking at where it came from, originated from an old television.

I had a strange suspicion, and it was confirmed as I focused on the cat's leg.

"_The FUCK just happened…" _Tim swore as he appeared out of the wall, I wordlessly pointed towards what I had seen.

"… _Oh you've got to be kidding me." _He uttered, he face covering his eyes in an obvious expression of exasperation.

A green lit ghostly chain which was hidden from view before was attached to the cat and was wrapped around the old television.

"_A ghost cat… with electricity powers… greeeeeaaat" _I muttered.

It was going to be one long day…


	6. Ghosts-From-U

**Alright, this isn't an update, but don't flip your tables in disgust just yet, this is something a little better.**

**Now with the ghost team Taylor will be making, there will be essentially a lot of ideas I will be making for them, so I thought it would be cool if you guys, the reviewers, give forth your suggestions ghosts, specters, gremlins, ghouls, wisps, spirits, etc. etc.**

**So yeah, but don't expect me to include EVERY character you guys suggest, for one, if will water down the story if I try to include so many Haunters and give them so much page time, if one of them are good enough, I might include them as a regular Haunter that hangs with the main cast, plus a lot of recurring characters, but still, keep in mind this aspect for when you decide to make history descriptions last a fucking yard.**

**Also, and I know you guys will do this, keep it as sensible as you can, you have a lot of things to stretch as will be described below, but if you want to have a ghost hydra from the Stone age who wishes to wipe out Oklahoma, forget it.**

**So yeah, I'll try to include as many as possible, whenever it be small time haunter, cameo or simply a passing by traveler, I'll make sure to write them up, here are some basic specifications to keep in mind.**

**Name: Real one, before death and all that, perhaps they don't have a real name if they are one of the exotic spirits explained in the 'Type of Ghost' below.**

**Ghost Name: Just like Cape names, but mean as much as it does to New Wave, it is more of a title amongst themselves or to whoever knows their existence. Keep in mind that simple names such as Boo, Shivers and Quiver are from the original Ghost Master game, I will inform you if you purposely or accidentally do so, simply because I might actually use some of these characters later so it is good to keep them open. This also includes any similar background or description of said ghost.**

**Appearance: What they look like, how many limbs missing? Do they even have skin or muscle left? You can go near wild with this category because GM has a lot of choices, there is this one ghost called Terror-Eyes, which is basically an illegal experiment that only has its brain and eyes stalks left, so yeah, and animals aren't excluded, the classic 'bed sheet' ghost with a few distinguishing features, monsters beyond the plain of existence, famous legends like the Headless Horseman, dreams that turned into ghosts after the sleepers death, even ghosts with the resemblance of cartoon characters like Wily Coyote are canon, keep in mind however, that those are conditional.**

**Personality: What are they like as a person? Reactions, thoughts, fears and goals in life are appreciated, and what they thing of Taylor and her ideals is also an optional piece of help.**

**Type of Ghost: Alright, now HERE is the big bombshell, the 'Type of Ghost' is basically like the descriptions from above, only in categories and sub-categories, a full list from the game will be beneath this, keep in mind that the subs aren't limited to their categories in this story, for instance, the Hoard one can still be under a Horror category under the right circumstances, so try to fit yours in these main categories, but feel free to make a sub-category of your own, just add the description of that category and I'll accept it, you can also make 'duel' categories if you wish from what the descriptions say.**

**Sprite**

**Mostly minor nature spirits and animal ghosts, lowest tier of Haunters.**

**-Gremlins/ An animal usually killed by a type of Technology, usually have the Electricity fetter, may usually affect technology, plus other possible abilities relating to their nature.**

**-Hoards/ Basically, ghosts that control and spawn other forms of life, commonly insects but not limited to crows, bats, different vermin and so on, can also rapidly grow and manipulate plant life.**

**-Wisps/ From the popular 'Will o' Wisp' of legend, they are said to be balls of light that lead wayward travellers off the wayside into graveyards and swamps, this is because wisps derive pleasure from having mortals watching them, this in turn gives the power of attracting human attention, directing it, unnerving them, and appearing before them.**

**Disturbance**

**They are low key kind of ghosts, primary focused on early and material things, a step above Sprites.**

**-Fetches/ Best known as mortals that died with a big hard on for themselves, vain till death and loving how they look, their fetter being mirrors to distort the reflection and trick Mortals who gave into it.**

**-Manes/ When one meets an untimely death and get caught inside their own corpses usually isolated from anything else, they need another mortal to possess and escape, usually their abilities include possessing Mortals and affecting whatever about their bodies.**

**-Poltergeists/ Chaotic swirls of light and colour, making odd incoherent sounds and are incapable of regular speech, affect the area around them in classic fashions such as juggling items in mid-air, or the experienced filling them room with puddles of blood, their main fetter is children and the child themselves are incapable of feeling fear during the possession.**

**-Sandmen/ Anything connected to powers over those asleep or dying while asleep, some are even dreams who's dreamer died, can manipulate the dreams, thoughts, nightmares and mental state of any sleeping mortal they are attached to, when possessed, the Mortal may not wake up easily.**

**-Spooks/ The stereotypical cartoon ghosts with one limb and bed sheet skin, skilled in a wide variety of powers, only common strait is making noises and chasing people around.**

**Elemental**

**The next tier above Disturbance, these are ancient nature spirits based around the Greek elements of Air, Earth, Fire and Water (Leave all Avatar jokes/ideas at the door).**

**-Air/ With Air, they can usually control the weather with huge gusts of wind, or subtly with imitating voices to drive Mortals to insanity, usually bear resemblance to fairies.**

**-Earth/ With the control over plant life and the environment, to the power of earthquakes, as well as the added addition of limited control over the human body, are seen as piles of rocks with the shape of a dwarfed human.**

**-Fire/ Anything that burns or smoulders they control, the greatly experienced even have control over electricity which is essentially a small, very concentrated flame, are basically the mythical salamanders of legend.**

**-Water/ Despite the name, they have control over all liquids, not just water, controlling the weather is the least of their abilities, even calling down fish and blood from the sky is easy, they appear as smooth skinned women with webbed feet and hands, water nymphs really.**

**Vapours**

**Vengeful and angry spirits are usually in this one, power within every word and movement and rarely are subtle, a step above elementals.**

**-Apparitions/ Ghosts of murder victims, specialising in powers to make Mortals think about and obsess over objects, especially towards their related fetter, some can control temperatures in the room, to the point of freezing those around them.**

**Banshees/ From fearful shrieks, to vengeful screams, to despairing wails, the banshees best weapon is its voice, but have been known for their power of unhinging the human mind and controlling the weather. Are usually the spirits or vengeful and angry women…**

**Thunder Spirits/ A high-end Elemental, controls the very storms and is best used outside, brings thunder and winds in its wake, but can be used with technology in doors.**

**Wendigos/ The mythical Native American spirit of cannibalism and madness specialising in cold, icy environments, making noises to shock and disturb, driving Mortals to madness, but it's most notable ability is limited time travel…**

**Frightener**

**The second strongest tier, they are thoughtful, cerebral and psychological spirits.**

**-Phantom/ Highly eccentric type of haunter with unconventional minds and methods, either insane, highly creative, and likely both, manipulating the human psyche, inducing fear, stirring up noxious smells and moving objects physically is a few of the skills they work with.**

**-Wight/ Are known as guardians of places, especially related to their own burial sites, based around the mythology of the Barrow-Wight, powers based around their early grave, burial, decay and the instinctive fear of graveyards.**

**-Trickster/ Consist of nature sprits with the appearance of anthropomorphic animals, bearing resemblance to cartoon characters, their powers are more in the line of mischief, more in line with their own humour than scaring people, but their ability to take on a Mortals form can both surprise and unhinge any mortal that observers them, as nature spirits, they also have control over plants.**

**-Shadow/ Basically, the big bad, spirits of killing and murder, they are in Worm terms, the incarnation of a Jack Slash, revolving around the human psychology, they take it, twist is, shake it, bend it and turn it into something much darker and sinister…**

**Horror**

**The best/worst type of ghosts you can ever hope/despair to meet, spirits who lived destructive or evil lives, or were killed in particularly horrible ways…**

**-Spectres/ Ghosts that have lived very violent, dark, and grisly lives, their powers revolve around fear, intimidation and control, able to twist of body of Mortals into their plaything.**

**-Wraiths/ The deaths of these ghosts were incredibly gruesome and horrific, their forms are likely marked from their deaths and show an affinity with their element, and their best scare is showing their danged forms to mortals. **

**-Headless Horsemen/ The rarest type of ghost, only can happen when a one is decapitated while riding a horse, they have an innate talent over the fears of being chased or hunted down, with the added benefit of great control over fire, the head does not require simply slashing of the neck, it can also be blowing the head off, tearing it off, and any other possible attempt as long as it's done with him still on the horse.**

**Alright, with all of those, we have the types you can use or build off of if you want to make a ghost.**

**Powers: With the above list as a guideline, you can choose a host of powers to help in the way of spooking the living, this can include but not limited to control over the weather, fire, earthquakes, temperature, the human body, mind, fears, needs, making noises, smells, sights, feelings, tastes, putting to sleep, controlling dreams, nightmares, making them sleepwalk, making Mortals nervous, unhinging their mind, driving insane, chasing around the house, summoning hoards of creatures, rare time travel, possessing bodies, making bodies, twisting the mind, freezing people solid, burning them alive, going through walls, floating, invisible, becoming visible, becoming horrifically visible, becoming very seriously terrifying beyond belief visible, scaring physically, mentally, psychologically, spiritually, and clearing the area of ALL Mortal presence, results and effects may vary ****J**

**Their Fetter/Element: What can they bind to, but also what is their mojo in their being, a fetter is something a ghost can 'Bind' to and then are able to use their powers, these fetters have district features such as-**

**-Air/ Like balloons, tyres, air conditioning units and fresh air.**

**-Child/ Any young child of at least fourteen years of age, any older are debatable on their overall maturity.**

**-Corpse/ Does not have to be a dead body, maybe a body bag? A stuffed animal?**

**-Earth/ Potted plants, flowers, dirt, trees, anything nature related.**

**-Electrical/ Technology, whenever small or big, rooted in one place or on the move.**

**-Emotional/ Anything that a Mortal has gained a certain attachment to, as well as anything really emotional overall.**

**-Fire/ An open flame, to a raging bonfire, or just a smouldering lantern.**

**-Inside/ Anywhere closed off from the elements.**

**-Mirror/ A stable reflection, lakes are possible on clear days.**

**-Murder/ whenever it is murder related, a murder weapon, a place where murder has happened.**

**-Outside/ somewhere in the elements.**

**-Sleeping/ A Mortal who is asleep, unconscious is also an acceptable one to bind to.**

**-Thoroughfare/ Outside or rooms with more than one opening.**

**-Violence/ Can be anything capable or related to some form of violence, violent films, objects and other things involving violence.**

**-Water/ Water, plumbing, sinks, toilets, lakes, anything that means water.**

**Any other fetter you wish to add, please explain them, ghosts can have more than one fetter.**

**Earthbound: Earthbound spirits are basically like Drive-By, and the cat whose name will be revealed later, when a ghost is bound to a location, it is usually because of the classic reason why ghosts can't ascend to heaven, they have unfinished business, or simply don't want to leave, other factors can include being bound to there through the binding of spiritual humans, the magic charms and enchantments of Witches or Ghost Breaker containment technology. This effect manifests a chain connecting them to an object, usually related to them in some way, you basically write the reason they are bound there, and what to do in order to free them, sometimes that ghost themselves don't even know what to do to get free.**

**Brief Backstory: Anything about who they are, what they are, what they were doing in life, what they were doing in death, and so on, just something to build off of.**

**Extra: Anything I may have missed and you want to say, in here.**

**And with that, it is the completed sheet for the ghost application, keep in mind that the only time limit happens to be when I'm completed with this fic, so don't be too rushed to add one, but also keep in mind it will be hard to add new ghosts when I am on the final chapter of the series.**

**I hope you best with your ideas, and please PM the filled out form above, I will not accept any in the reviews, and it loses the impact when people already know everything about the character, I will have the application in my profile to copy and paste if you so wish it.**


	7. Interlude: ITS ME!

Fred Schell sighed as he walked up to the musty old doors of his new work vocational, he looked at the cheap, tacky gimmicks and tasteless, disgusting yet somehow was supposedly friendly decor and wondered exactly why THIS, had to be his choice in a career path.

College, a wondrous time he remembered fondly, when he turned from a geeky nobody to life of the party, lost his virginity to a hot girl, and even managed to find a better career path than he was hoping for, a promising police officer, or maybe even a low tier PRT agent, all from choosing smart courses in his classes. Even his selfish commitment to picking up girls by getting a better body had actually managed to boost his physical fitness to the point where he was told he would be a promising field agent.

Sure, in a place like Brockton Bay, being a police officer was the last thing you wanted to do, gangs ran the city, and the likes of Lung were not to be taken down by his base line body. But to Micky, it was a new found dream the moment he considered it.

And promise of becoming a PRT officer? That would set him for LIFE, all he had to do was get some experience and he was set for the aptitude test.

A security guard, not the most glamorous of jobs but it would do the job regardless, looking after some musty warehouse? Stay up late? Shine a flashlight around and trip over a rat or two? He could do that.

What he DIDN'T expect was where he would be sent, when he first found the address of his workplace for the next week, and went to meet his temporary employer, he had been trying to look professional, play the part of a person you'd want at a job review, it wasn't until he found himself looking at the said place of employment did he realise how exactly unnecessary it all was.

Was he partially at fault for not seeing exactly what his place of work would be? Of course, that didn't make him feel any better at how weird this place was.

Checking his watch, it was on the dot, a neat eleven O'clock in the evening, the place was officially his until the morning.

He grumbled internally at how trashy the place was, on its last legs definitely, yet still crawling back to life like an unholy zombie of the dead.

It didn't help matters that the boss of the place actually tried to say him and this place were near 'destined' in a way, it was an unhappy coincidence that Fred would have been perfectly okay with NOT knowing for the rest of his life.

Turning the key he was given in the lock, he walked in and was assaulted with that raw smell of sticky sugar drinks, sweaty socks and musty mould.

The place didn't look much better, even if it was tidy to a standpoint, it wasn't borderline health code violation, heck, this was the kind of place they posted as an 'Epic Failure' on whatever board the health inspectors would have for future generations of inspectors to laugh and marvel at.

Walking inside the place assaulted his other two senses, his skin prickled in the polluted air, and he had to choke back a gag when he actually tasted the raw smell that hung in the air.

He supposed, logically, that the owners of this place didn't really have a choice with the place, attractions like this diner had gone out of fashion a long time ago, they wouldn't be able to beat Fugly Bob's that's for damn sure, he was amazed that the place got any kids at it at all.

Of course, he had already been here during the day, to submit his form and everything, but it seemed worse coming back and the shock of the first encounter wearing off, like he was matching to a possible social suicide.

Where did his roommate Carl get sent? He went to an upper chain restaurant for his cooking major, thus being able to watch pros do their jobs up close.

Elizabeth his ex-girlfriend? She managed to snag a nice assistant position in a professional salon, seeing all the techniques and tricks that come to styling hair.

Maggie his current girlfriend even managed to hit big on the music scene and caught the attention of a talent scout.

I simply said a security guard, plain and rather boring compared to the others, but if it ever got out I was working at a cheesy, kid place like THIS?

Social suicide, not even a question, it was best just to do the job and fret about telling it afterwards some other time.

Maybe he could make up something during his shift, and whatever he did, he must NOT let the fact his name sounds like the mascot-

"_Hey there b-b-b-b-boys and g-girls! Guess who it IS!"_

Speaking of the insulting linked existence, Fred turned towards what he was trying to avoid looking at.

To be honest, he did get a little jump from it suddenly speaking up, but that was quickly replaced with annoyance.

"_It's ME! Fred-Fred-Freddy Fazbear!" _The creepy thing sounded out.

"_And I'm B-Bonnie, ha-ha-ha-haha-ha-haha!"_

"_And I-I-I'm Chika! Are all you kid-kid-kids ready to eat?"_

"I thought you guys were supposed to shut up after the brats have left?" Snapped Fred irritably, barely ten minutes, no, he hadn't even started his job yet, and yet he was already fed up with it.

"I guess I'll ask whatever idiots left you on to shut you down next time." He muttered before turning his back at them and moving towards the office.

If he'd paid attention a little longer, he would have noticed the heads of the three animatronics turn their heads in his direction…

* * *

Settling into the chair, Fred scanned the several objects that littered the desk he was to work at; discarded junk from other security guards littered it, and several old posters featuring Freddy and his pals, Fred pointedly turned the head of the creepy cupcake with eyes that he swore was following him around.

He flicked through a few of the essentials and found a tablet, that showed him different parts of the diner on cameras, again, Fred scowled in disgust at this, the cameras were to random at times, okay sure, the one that swept the diner was alright, but there was one focused on the Pirate Cove, a broken down exhibition, and another only on the girls bathrooms entrance, one of the things was even broken.

And WHY did he need the two that stared at the back walls in the hallways?

And here was the kicker, a limited battery life, that's right, he actually was flicking through the documents of the place and discovered the place had no budget (unsurprising yes) so it had to cut on electrical usage by only having it run on a limited battery life, like it was his freaking PHONE!

Grumbling at his situation, Fred cursed at his ill-fated placement and simply amused himself by playing a few games on his phone, already bored out of his mind.

Looking at the clock, he groaned after finding that the shift had JUST started, seriously, another six hours of this shit? You've got to be kidding me.

**Brrring! Brrrring!**

Again, Fred jolted slightly, but took it in as the phone, a relic just like everything else here, but it was clear it was a simply voice message.

So Fred decided to just play them, with any luck the guy who recorded them was a decent guy who knew how mind numbing this job was so did something funny in them to starve off the boredom

***click***

"**Uh, HellO? HellO?!"**

Well, he was laughing already, the guy sounded like a total dork as it is.

"**Uh, alright then, um, this is a recording, I left it for the next night guard who, well, cares to listen, you see the thing is… uh, well it is kind of simply actually…"**

"***deep breath* I guess I'll just start from the top, read the freaking 'official' greeting and all."**

A little spine at least, plus some business humour, maybe he should ask for the guy after his shift is done, share stories of the empty shithole this is.

"**Okay, so 'Welcome, to Freddy Fazbears diner, a magical place for both adults and kids, bring fun and fantasy to life' More like a nightmare… blah blah, here it is, now listen to this, and this IS the actual thing you signed and DIDN'T look over, check it for yourself if you don't believe me.**

Fred snorted loudly, the guy had a sort of snark to him, so maybe it wouldn't actually be bad to look him up after the shift.

"**It goes like this, 'Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible to property or person, upon discovering that damage or DEATH!' I'm capitalising this for you, 'DEATH has occurred, a missing person report shall be filed in ninety days' Look, I am not joking, I'm not a youngster trying to prank you, or 'some faggot' trying to pull something on anyone, this shit is ACTUALLY written down here."**

The urgency in his voice gave Fred some pause, and his eyes flicked towards his bag that sat on the floor, having all the legal documents inside it, he simply found the bottom and wrote his name.

"**And it goes on, 'OR, as soon as the property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and carpets replaced and animations have been scrubbed' it goes on and on with this, I don't know how the FUCK they got this through the government as OFFICIAL, the point is it is likely STILL on those papers right now!"**

As the recorded said this stuff, Fred had already taken out his sheets and scanned the fine print, it was on the third page did he find more or less the same words the guy quoted, a chill went down his spine.

"***Sigh...* Look… THIS, is where it gets crazy, if you don't already believe what I'm saying here, you don't have the docs at the time or read them properly, what am I saying, OF COURSE you haven't read it properly, why would you be HERE?!"**

"**Look… I'm getting off track, FIRST THING, don't waste power! Seriously, I'm saying this now as to avoid anything you're doing right now, and SECOND, check those FUCKING cameras, because if THEY have moved, then you have to be FUCKING VIGILANT!"**

Fred simple checked the cameras, not believing this situation at all, this had to be a joke right? This was fucking retarded.

"**And by THEM! I mean that fucking creepazoid, Freddy and the rest!"**

Bewildered, Fred looked at the phone again, and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Hah… WHOA! THAT, was a good one, you really had me going there." He chuckled nervously, he flicked through the tablet a few times anyway, trying to cover his shaking hands, "The fake documents, the terrified voice, man, I was really shitting my pants for a sec-

He stopped immediately when a face was suddenly in the middle of the camera!

He stared, unbelieving at a purple mascot bunny had looking right at the screen.

"**Now, by this time, unless I'm REALLY unlucky with the timing, some of them must have moved by now, they have this kind of 'Free Roam' mode to make sure they don't get rusty over long periods of not using them, I dug up a LOT of shit online here and there, and I have to say, THIS place is the kind of thing that could fit in as a nice cosy café for if the fucking SLAUGHTERHOUSE 9 came to town!"**

"**First, this place used to be VERY popular back in the days we though Legend was still straight, and I mean CHAIN restaurant popular, everyone loved the mascots here and how advanced and stuff they were, however, it took a major hit when it was discovered a guy who worked as a guard killed and hid the bodies of several kids during a major renovation of one of the diners."**

"**This caused the new restaurant to shut down not even two months after its creation, and the old mascots returned to the old one, THIS one, but, it was not the spark that caused it, far from it, there is this little infamous moment in its history called 'The Bite of 87', a birthday party went wrong when Foxy hit in the head of a kid there, it caused a lot of lawsuits, and they eventually just scrapped the whole chain in order to keep the bills paid, this is why you have a fucking limit on the battery!"**

Fred's eyes flicked towards the battery indication next to the time.

It was 1AM, and he had 69% left.

Was this good? He didn't know if it was bad, fuck, the clock didn't even show the fucking minutes in the hour, how the heck was he… oh.

In the panic he forgot his watch, a quick check showed a neat quarter to two.

**"*breath* Okay… now those doors, are your last hope here, they are magnetised, and DON'T ask me the idiot who didn't simply think to add normal thick doors, did they actually think giant magnets holding the things down would actually be CHEAPER? I'm getting off track, this recording is for Monday, so good for you, they only get aggressive near the end of the week, I don't know, maybe they cool down after all the parties in the weekends, just make sure you keep an eye on Bonnie and Chika, they are likely going to be your only problems tonight."**

The unfortunate college student went back to the stage and found both of them were issing from the stage, another quick look found Bonnie at the end of the hall, the only reason he didn't slap the door button right away was because he was worried about the power.

**"Now… if you are REALLY unlucky, then Foxy will feel frisky, if you don't know who he is or where, he is in the Pirate Cove, the attraction with the curtain. Now you should spy on that thing every now and then, just to make sure he isn't coming out, he somehow knows when the camera in focused on him, fuck, they ALL do, that's why they keep still in the picture, but if you leave Foxy alone for too long, he'll eventually come sprinting down that hall like a demon, PRESS THE BUTTON IMMEDIATELY, he only goes for the left and gives up fast enough, otherwise… well, the simple way to say this is, Foxy is the incident of the 'Bite'"**

He grit his teeth in nervous panic, checking the camera revealed Bonnie being RIGHT outside the door, a switch of the light revealed he wasn't in the doorway, but Fred didn't take the chance and shut it right away.

He could just run in and grab him either way right? He had to do this! A quick check on Pirate Cove showed the curtain firmly shut, thank god.

**"Okay… I got the basics down, and NOW, is the reason you should NEVER let your guard down… look, I… I used to be on the receiving end of this, there was this guy… he… he is the reason I managed to survive to record this stuff, he gave me the same spiel, only acting like it was alright and shit and I hated him for it… but… he told me that the reason the animatronics do this is because of some rule in their programming, about any endoskeletons without a costume on… oh god hold on."**

Several deep breathes sounded through the audio; Fred was burning with curiosity but simply had to wait as he recovered, checking on the camera again showed that Bonnie was no long there.

Fred then reluctantly opened the door but then stopped before he looked at the tablet.

He then pressed on the lig-

"SHIT!" Slamming on the light with reflexes of a cat, the door slammed shut in the face of the rabbit.

"Blind spots… FUCKING blind spots." He wheezed, so that meant he had to check the doors frequently, he didn't even want to imagine how long the rabbit might have been there, simply watching him.

**"..O-okay, I'm good… I'm, look, I'm going to come out and say it, they think you are basically like them, because no people are around during the night, only them, so I think they got it into their heads that whenever a person IS here, it is actually another THEM, you of course don't look like one of Freddy's bunch so… they… they want to fix that."**

Fred jolted, this time with very real fear as he heard noises from the kitchen, checking the left and right light, he tried switching to the camera, but in his frustration he found that it was the one that was broken.

**"They… when they get their hands on you, they will think you are a endoskeleton without the suit, so they will take you into the backroom, and stuff you into one, if it was just THAT, then we would only have Foxy to worry about, as he doesn't seem like the gentle type, but the suits… they are only made for animatronics, they have crossbeams and other shit packed into it… especially around the facial area… you'll die man, and no one will ever think where to find your body."**

Fred shivered, and shuttered, he was a tough guy, he didn't like to admit when he was nervous, but he wasn't afraid of one thing right now, and that was this shit was too fucking crazy, he could NOT be scared of this situation, why the fuck did he get this job!

**"I… I actually confirmed it, the guy… the guy who left the recordings for me, on the fourth night, he just ran out of power and… h-he asked me t-to check the backroom, t-to look into the suits and… and…"**

Quiet sobbing filled the room, if anything, it was the scariest thing Fred had heard all night, he checked both lights, and checked the cameras again.

They were both at the ends of the halls.

**"L-look, *sniff*, I… I didn't know the guy, b-but he was the only voice and help I got in this job and when I heard of a s-system wipe for the phones, I knew I couldn't let his efforts go to waste *sniff* that's why I, recorded this for others… please, if your listening to this, after tonight, DON'T come back, get a job washing dishes, scrapping gum out under a table, heck, get a job HERE during the day, if you can stomach it, they won't be able to hurt you then… it isn't worth it, it really isn't."**

Another click of the cameras and the stage was in sight, Freddy was still there, but now looking at the camera.

Only this time instead of freezing in frame, it was moving jerkily like it would be during a show.

_"H-h-hey k-k **(kill) **kids! How are y-you doing today-day-**(die)**-day? It's ME! Fred-Fred-Fred-**(Fred)**-dy Fazbear. Are y-you-you ready for s-some music-ic-ic **(Slit your throats)?**"_

Trembling, Fred then switched on the right side lights.

_"LETS EAT!" _Slam! The door closes, that doesn't deter the possessed robotic chicken as it crowds at the window, _"N-now don't you w-w-w-worry young one, w-w-we have lotsa-lotsa **(bodies) **FOOD for you to have, won't you try some of our fam-fam-fam **(Help me!) **OUS, per-per-per-peronei pizza?"_

The left light, Bonnie leaning in, SLAM! The door shuts quickly.

_"D-don't be-be shy little g-g-g-g-guy! You can-can-can** (die) **Have a shot at my gu-gu-**(guts)-**TAIR! Come on now, how about we show you something cool! Just come out an-an**d Join the Fazbear family, Forever and Ever"**_

******"I… good luck, you're going to need it, and the obvious question is, why not let the PRT do it? Have them take care of it? Well consider this… why is this place still here? Why has nobody noticed how this place kills off guards? How come the owner doesn't just call them in lawsuits be damned?"**

**"It's because… even with people, why are halfway or likely one day through the week, they come into the manager's office with face like fury, I managed to catch sight of this guy actually doing it with an angry red face… they never came out…"**

Fred looked in horror as he stared at Freddy having come to the window, his face glowing as a creepy tune shouded out.

**"We're… all alone here… just keep quiet, leave the first night… and don't come back… and forget this place ever existed, it will help you a lot."**

_"T-T-That is against the r-r-rules little guy, we need ta **(stuff you)**get ya a new costume bu-bu-bu-ddy!"_

**"Good luck… goodbye."**

Fred swallowed from his dry throat and checked again.

_3AM, 55%..._

It was going to be a long night…

The cameras, he looked through them again, and stopped at the Pirate Cove, where a ominous face was poking through.

_"A-ARG! Y-you lan-lan-landlubber! For yer mutiny, I ought ta' throw-throw you **(Gut the Pigs!) **Overboard! Avast ye' scurv-scurvry **(I can't BREATH!) **d-d-dog! It be me **(IT'S ME!) **Foxy!"_

Fred looked again.

_3AM, 52%._

He has to open the doors soon…

* * *

**A/N: I was STRUCK, by inspiration once considering ghosts, and had to make this quick interlude, I figured not to just copy and paste the conversation Phone Guy gives you, due shearly on the account it is not SCARY, it is actually a sort of black humor in it, but still, humor be humor.**

**I figure this would be an interesting time to add in some nice ghosts you know? And I figured why not add these little guys?**


	8. Chapter 4: Can We Keep Him?

**Chapter 4: Can We Keep Him?**

"_No… just, NO, not doing this, that cat can go rot in cat hell for all I care."_

"_Come on Tim, we need all the help we can get."_

"_Help? From a fucking cat?"_

"_There is such thing as police dogs you know, we can just train him a little and I'm sure we can have a new haunter by the end of the week."  
_

"… _This isn't some supressed 'I want a pet' from when you were younger right?"_

"… _A little?"_

He slapped his face into his hands as I gave a sheepish reply to his question, who couldn't really blame me right? It was a cat that could shoot _lightning._ That had to be interesting in some respect.

"_Even if that idea was good, and in a weird stretch of the imagination that it COULD work, or that I would actually agree to letting this damn smelly rat-bag into the team, how exactly are we going to get rid of the chain?" _He gestured to the see-through links that bound the cat to the TV.

"_I hardly understood how mine came off…"_

Yeah… that was certainly going to be the mystery in this mess; we haven't been ghosts for that long so our experience in such matters was disappointing.

"_Alright, let's try and think about what was happening when the chain came loose."_

"_Well, it was right after we chased those bastards off the property… maybe living people hold us down?"_

"_There isn't anybody left, we scared them all off remember?"_

"_Well, yeah, but that was all humans, maybe there's some rats or cats we can scare off from here?"_

"_Still, it isn't exactly viable, anything else?"_

"_Hmm…" _He scratched his chin thoughtfully, _"Maybe… you got to have had people seen you, or scare them good and proper enough for them to believe in the supernatural? I remember reading a book that fears can become real if an amount of people believe in the idea."_

"_I didn't have a chain when I died, and I'm sure I was invisible the entire time."_

"_Hold on a second, here's a thought." _He pointed towards the cat,_ "Even if we managed to free this little bugger, who's to say it actually decides to stick around? I mean, it's a fucking cat, they go where they please."_

I looked over at the feline, who was currently slumped up on the TV, looking like it was sleeping.

"_Um… maybe it will imprint on one of us?"_

"_It's a feline, not a chicken." _He laughs loudly all of a sudden, _"A chicken ghost, HAH! That will be a sight."_

"_Yes, maybe then you'd stuff that fat-ass trap of yours…"_

We froze, and looked at each other.

"_Uh… little missy, you didn't just insult me just now did you?"_

"_Sorry… or actually, no, I didn't."_

We turned out heads at the general direction, and were met with the glowing eyes of the cat staring at us from its perch on the antenna.

"_Yes, squabble over each other a little more; at the very least you'll be more entertaining than the news." _Its voice was strange, it sounded like several sounds being weaved in a way that passed as an actual voice, but its lips didn't quite sync up with its words.

We held his gaze for a little longer, and then turned to each other.

"_Did that fleabag actually talk?"_

"_Yes, yes he did."_

"_Well of _COURSE _I bloody talk; it's just that you weird gangly two-legs never seem to listen…" _The cat licked it's paw and spat out a frayed strand of hair, _"You two are a little different at least, now you bother me by doing what the two-legs did in life around me, talk a bunch, and throw me across the room."_

Tim and I looked at each other, our hands came up and a quick game commenced.

Unfortunately, ghost scissors gets beaten by ghost rock, this making me the official ambassador across the species, with an undead cat.

Oh joy.

"_Um… hello, cat, we come in peace?"_

"_Really, because I remember that particular phrase doesn't usually end well." _Its tail lopped around and pointed at the broken appliance it laid on, _"I've seen enough green men getting obliterated ten seconds afterwards to become a sceptic of those words."_

My centipede twitched uncontrollably, that was because I was trying with all my might to clench the smile in my face, and so my inhabitant was having trouble moving.

"_Well… alright then, we're dead like you, let's be friends?"_

It stared at my face for several seconds, and its mouth opened in what I could only guess was a yawn, _"Alright, a little more original I suppose, now all we need is Tom Cruise for the leading role and I can call it a product."_

I looked back at Tim and he shrugged helplessly.

Turning back to the cat, I just asked the obvious question in mind, _"How the hell do you know who Tom Cruise is?"_

"_Hmm, well let's see, there was Rain Man, of course Hoffman was more popular for his acting in that one, he took a part in the Mission Impossible series for one, and he is a pretty successful actor… or it could be that I live in a television and honestly have nothing better to do, take your pick."_

I felt an involuntary snort come out of my nose; a few spiders fell and scuttled to the corners of the room.

"_Ah! Glad to see being a two-legs and dead isn't limiting your sense of humour, all I ever seem to get is 'talking cat, _ghost _cat! Aaaaaaa…'" _It trailed off as it, and actually _'rolled'_ it's eyes heavenwards, _"It was terribly strange when they started throwing shoes at me and actually brought in a exorcist that one time, I think personally the guy was a conman, too many of his jewels were fake."_

"_Alright… sorry, so you have a name?"_

Its tail flicked, _"Well, once upon a time I was called Sir Roland the third, but, my owners were drunk and positively batty at the time, so I'd rather you just called me Cat, it is so much more simpler than those frivolous titles you humans call each other."_

"_Alright… are you a guy? Sorry I can't really tell."_

It snorted, a cat actually looking like they sneezed, **so cute** _"What does gender matter? I hardly think I will be able to mate in my current condition, or conceive any kittens in any manner, gender is hardly a question to worry about."_

"_Uh… maybe… but it would make it easier." _I was thrown off slightly by the reasoning; I suppose despite being linked to grand media, he seems to not understand some details of human society.

"_You two-legs and your complications," _It grumbled out, _"Very well, if you must know, I'm male."_

**He **stretched and arched his back, another yawn rolling out his mouth, _"And you two-leg? What is _your_ name?"_

"_Uh… I'm Taylor; I go by Grudge as well however."_

"_Well, I distinctly remember a movie title named after that…"_ His cheeks drew back and it took me a few seconds to realize he was smiling, _"It fit's you nicely dear, and you seem much more capable than the blubbering mass over there."_

"_What did you say you frikin' pus of fur!" _Tim snarled at him angrily.

"_I remember your face from outside the window, and you were crying so much that I had re-educate myself on what was silence in order to get any peace." _He sniffed, _"not to mention the mood swings that switched from coarse and finesse-lacking rants to waterworks so grandiose I'm surprised you didn't start charging fare."_

A downtrodden expression entered Tim's face.

"_I know you died not too long ago but by Clifford you were pretty unrestful for being dead, I have been departed from the plane of existence for years and you don't hear me yowling like a kitten whose favourite kibble was taken from them."_

I intervened when Tim's hands started shaking in anger, _"Look… e were actually debating on how to get you out-_

"_What? You mean you haven't figured it out? It is bloody obvious from my angle."_

Tim and I exchanged an exasperated look, _"Uh… care to share what it is?"_

"_My, my, you really don't know anything, very well then. The process is actually remarkably similar to the popular belief in ghost themed stories and how they ascend to heaven, simply that they have unfinished business to do."_

"_So… you're saying that we have something to hold onto during death, so we stay on earth?"_

"_Yes, that as well, what I was referring to however, that what keeps us on Earth, also keeps us bound to the location of our deaths." _He pointed towards the chain, _"I think in my blissfully unaware state after death, I was thinking along the lines of not being able to see the little humans on the box finish their dance that has kept me here, but kept me bound."_

He pointed at Tim, _"This oaf managed to prove the theory I had, that we have one great need or desire, which manifests it into these chains. We need to accomplish that goal in order to be free of said desires, and thus allow for our freedom."_

"… _I'll ignore that little snipe for now." _He turned to me and gruffly continued, _"So when you missy, came into my house and helped scare the bastard off, you managed to help clear the suckers out. Scaring all the bastards out and for good therefore helped me shake free"_

"_Oh look, the monkey can add one and one."_

"_I swear _ONE_ more of those and you can kiss your forelegs goodbye."_

"… _So what's your desire?" _I found myself ask, the yellow eyes of the cat stared at me silently for a second, before continuing,

"_The term is rather vague to be honest… now that I am fully aware of my circumstances of death and afterlife; I am educated and not much of a cat anymore from a mental perspective. I believe that whatever the afterlife is, it gave me a certain sentience in order to fit within it."_

"_I suppose really, the one thing I could desire right now is…" _He licked his lips, _"Simply a good owner."_

I blinked, and pointed at myself.

"_Yes, you are aware of my nature; you seem like a charming lady despite the amount of vertebrates crawling under your skin. There was this documentary I once watching describing the nature of cats thinking they're the owner of a relationship. I remember going through that phrase myself, right now I want to fully appreciate what I didn't have." _He then pointed towards me with a paw, _"All I want from you Milady is an assurance that you will be my caretaker, I shall be a faithful pet, and so it shall be more the rest of eternity."_

For a few seconds, we stared at each other in silence, the rush of traffic outside the only thing covering up the blanks; I simply floated there, considering what he just said.

"_That's… rather a dramatic way of putting it isn't it?"_

"_Maybe so, but I have been in a musty attic with nothing but reruns of Shakespeare for a few years. Forgive me if I don't wish to hold such flair of dramatics at bay when meeting someone else for the first time."_

"_Alright then… Cat, would you do me the pleasure in accepting my suggestion in being your, master?"_

"_Of course Milady, it would be my pleasure."_

***CRIK!***

Cat didn't even flinch as the chains unravelled and fell through the floor, the glowing essence merely disappeared under the floorboards as it slid off Cat's body, and then it was gone.

Cat then stood up and gave another almighty stretch, and jumped off the television, following the chains through the floor.

Me and Tim quickly following behind, the spectral cat stopped on the top of the stairs, and looked around.

"_Rather dreary place I suppose, to be expected, I used to remember these halls were quite the bit extravagant during my time alive, at the very least there were some good paintings…" _He looked towards me, _"Milady? I hope you don't think it too much to think of investing in some home décor? I knew the luxury of living is a luxury only usually deserved for such, but I would appreciate a better place to call home."_

"_Uh… of course, do you need me to tell you exactly what I plan to do?"_

"_Whatever you plan Milady, I'll follow, no need to inform me of plans, just tell me what to do and I'll happily follow. You should remember that cats do as they please so this much is actually rather obedient."_

"_So… you would follow me even if I planned to scare the cities feline population to death?"_

I jumped slightly as a loud and boisterous laughter rang through the empty halls, and Cat put a paw to his face as if wiping away a tear.

"_You are rather blunt aren't you? To be honest if such an endeavour was to come about in the future, well…"_

He smirked with a dark glint in his eye, _"It would certainly be interesting to see how things turn when we strip each one of their nine lives, I could use a few playmates after all…"_

_0000000000000_

**A/N: And so, we get a new chapter, and an awesome cat, he is pretty awesome right?**

**I hope you the best, and me trying to update more is improving, I think, here we go…**

**Again, any suggestions would be nice, and I hope to see more likes in the future.**


End file.
